Total Drama Last Chance
by kobayashi1294
Summary: This is the sixth season and for twenty two candidates, it is the last chance for them to win the million dollars. Back on the island all began for them, they will fight through the famous challenges of emission altered by the unforgettable Chris McLean. Attention is in French. The story takes place a year and a half after Total Drama American Tour.
1. Retour aux sources !

**Me voilà de retour pour la suite de Total Drama American Tour. Je m'étais dit que je ne poursuivrais que si la première marchait et comme ça a été a peu près le cas, j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite donc me revoilà partit pour plusieurs mois d'écritures avec des mises à jour plus régulières ( je vais essayer en tout cas).**

**Je rappelle bien sûr que les personnages et tout l'univers de Total Drama ne m'appartient pas à l'exception des personnages de Matt, Jean et Shaelyn ainsi que d'autres qui pourraient faire leur apparition plus tard dans les chapitres.**

**Sur cela bonne lecture ! :)**

**Chapitre 1 : Retour aux sources !**

Le mois de juillet venait à peine de commencer, cette nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait sur l'île de Wawanakwa promettait d'être chaude avec les températures caniculaires qui frappaient la région depuis plusieurs jours.

La seule chose de différente comparés aux autres journées est qu'aujourd'hui, un bateau où plutôt une sorte de mini-yacht se dirigeait vers le quai en bois de l'île qui commençait à être dans un état lamentable. Situation normale puisque l'île après avoir été mise en quarantaine il y a deux ans lors de la quatrième saison pour être devenue un dépotoir de produits chimiques venait d'être nettoyé de fond en comble et était désormais saine pour l'environnement.

Cette décision ainsi que la libération de prison de Chris McLean après les conséquences malheureuses qui ont ternis la fin de la cinquième saison ont conduit à la création de la part de l'animateur d'une dernière saison pour un retour aux sources.

Le yacht heurta doucement le quai et ce fut le signal pour Chris et son équipe de stagiaires de descendre sur l'île. L'équipe technique étant déjà présente depuis une semaine pour remettre l'île dans un état potable.

"Salut tout le monde" dit alors Chris en regardant la caméra qui le filmait. "C'est bien moi votre animateur préféré qui revient pour une nouvelle saison de Total Drama. Cette saison sera particulière puisqu'il s'agit de la toute dernière car l'émission s'arrêtera par la suite à cause des problèmes juridiques qu'elle a causés lors des deux saisons précédentes."

Chris se déplace en direction du réfectoire et entre à l'intérieur.

"Dans cette dernière saison, nous feront un retour aux sources en reprenant les mêmes ingrédients de la première saison. Les vingt-et-un candidats de cette saison prendront donc leurs repas dans le bon vieux réfectoire qui sera toujours dirigé par le Chef Hatchet qui se fera un plaisir de les torturés une fois de plus."

Il se dirigea ensuite à l'extérieur en direction des chalets qui étaient désormais au nombre de trois.

"Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, on a trois chalets cette saison qui explique tout simplement qu'il y aura une fois de plus, trois équipes en compétition comme lors de la troisième saison autour du monde. Il n'y aura donc pas de traitement de faveur pour l'équipe victorieuse du défi qui dormira à la même enseigne que les deux autres."

Chris se remet en mouvement et se met à marcher en direction du quai ou le yacht est désormais reparti en direction du continent.

"Les douches communes de la première saison sont toujours présentes ainsi que le cabinet confessionnal qui sent toujours aussi mauvais et même peut-être plus depuis la dernière fois qu'il a été nettoyé c'est-à-dire jamais. La cérémonie du feu de camp sera différente cette année puisqu'elle se déroulera au sommet de la falaise de l'île mais je vous expliquerai plus tard ce petit détail. Accueillons plutôt nos vingt-et-un candidats de cette sixième saison qui vont vous faire revivre les bons moments de ce spectacle."

Arriver sur le quai, Chris attend quelques instants avant de voir un bateau arrivé dans sa direction et s'arrêter au bord du quai.

"Et notre premier candidat de cette saison n'est autre que notre vainqueur de la saison précédente, Scott" dit Chris tandis que Scott descendait du bateau avec une valise et allait dans sa direction. "Alors, comment s'est passé cette année pour toi ?"

"Pas trop mal" répondit Scott avec un sourire narquois. "J'ai passé deux mois en prison avec les autres candidats pour le fait que personne d'entre nous n'avaient ses papiers d'identité sur lui et en ce qui concerne le million de dollars, je l'ai reçu il y a seulement trois mois."

"Et pourquoi est tu revenu ?"

"A cause de ton stupide contrat" maugréa Scott. "Je ne voulais pas revenir mais ton maudit spectacle ma menacé de me reprendre le million si je ne participais pas à cette dernière saison donc me voilà."

"J'avais oublié ce petit détail" ricana Chris. "Mais vois le bon côté des choses, tu vas revoir les autres."

"C'est le seul point positif que j'ai trouvé à cette saison" grogna Scott avant d'aller attendre les autres à l'autre bout du quai.

"Accueillons maintenant d'eux nouveaux candidats" poursuivi Chris tandis qu'un autre bateau venait de déposer des candidats. "Mike et Zoey pour une saison supplémentaire. Vous comptez gagner cette fois ?"

"On va essayer" commença Mike.

"Comme d'habitude" termina Zoey.

"Quelle belle réponse" ironisa Chris tandis que Mike et Zoey allèrent saluer Scott. Leurs relations s'étant améliorées depuis la fin de la saison dernière.

"Salut Scott, ça faisait déjà un petit moment que l'on ne s'était pas vu" dit Zoey après l'avoir saluer.

"Désolé, je n'ai pas eu trop de temps ses derniers jours" expliqua Scott. "J'avais oublié que j'étais dans l'obligation de revenir dans ce jeu stupide."

"Ce n'est pas grave" dit Mike. "Tu sais si Matt va revenir ? J'ai entendu de la part de Bridgette qu'il était de nouveau en pleine forme et qu'il avait retrouvé tous ses moyens."

"Ouais, elle m'a dit aussi qu'il était revenu comme avant mais je ne sais pas s'il va revenir" répondit Scott. "Lui aussi ça fait un moment mais je vous rassure on est toujours amis."

Mike et Zoey s'apprêtèrent à répondre quand Chris les coupa :

"Si je ne vous dérange pas trop, vous pourriez peut-être souhaiter la bienvenue aux deux autres candidats qui viennent de nous rejoindre."

Effectivement, Jo et Cameron venaient de descendre du bateau. Cameron, le gagnant de la quatrième saison portait toujours son sweat rouge ainsi que son bermuda jaune et ses baskets. Il portait toujours ses énormes lunettes et affichait un sourire radieux.

"Salut Mike, salut Zoey" dit Cameron en souriant et en faisant un signe de la main à ses deux amis mais son sourire disparu quand il vit Scott à côté d'eux. "Salut à toi aussi Scott."

"Soit pas nerveux, je ne vais pas te manger" dit Scott.

Cameron hocha la tête avant de se rapprocher du groupe tandis que Jo restait à l'écart.

"Un problème ?" Demanda Chris à l'attention de Jo.

"Non" répondit-elle. "Je suis revenue pour gagner, pas pour faire copain-copine avec les autres. Ma force sera mon individualité et je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié des autres pour parvenir enfin à gagner le million de dollars."

"Ok" dit Chris avant de se retourner vers le lac où un autre bateau arrivait.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Scott : Même si j'ai gagné la saison dernière, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à gagner une deuxième fois d'affilée.**_

_**Mike : Après être passé proche de la finale l'année dernière, c'est la dernière chance pour moi de gagner donc je compte bien faire tout mon possible pour enfin décrocher la victoire finale.**_

_**Zoey : J'espère vraiment que Mike et moi seront dans la même équipe cette saison sinon ça va être encore un long chemin comme la saison précédente où j'ai bien cru que jamais je n'allais atteindre la fusion des équipes.**_

_**Cameron : Je sais que je n'aurais pas autant de chance que lors de la quatrième saison où j'avais réussi à gagner malgré mes énormes lacunes physique mais au moins, j'ai prouvé qu'il ne suffisait pas d'être fort pour gagner, il fait aussi être intelligent.**_

_**Jo : Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas de candidats dangereux mais je m'attends à tout de la part de Chris pour cette dernière saison mais je peux vous assurer que je ne me ferais pas éliminer aussi facilement. **_

**Fin confessionnal. **

"Poursuivons notre émission avec deux nouveaux candidats" poursuivi Chris après qu'un bateau soit venu déposer deux nouvelles personnes. "C'est Cody et Sierra."

"Pourquoi tu me fais un truc comme ça Chris ?" Se plaignit Cody qui essayait de se débarrasser de l'étreinte de Sierra. "Pourquoi tu la fait revenir ?"

"Désolé mais c'est pour faire monter l'audimat. Le public adore quand Sierra te harcèle donc te faire revenir était une idée logique" dit Chris.

"Et moi qui croyais que je revenais parce que j'étais apprécié" marmonna Cody.

"Mais moi je t'apprécie" lui dit Sierra en le serrant encore plus fort. "Avec un peu de chance, on sera dans la même équipe et on sera ensemble pour toujours."

"Comment ça pour toujours ?" Demanda Cody.

"Hihihihihihi !" Rigola Sierra avec un clin d'œil à la fin.

"Là tu commences vraiment à me faire peur" gémit Cody tandis qu'ils allaient rejoindre les autres à l'autre extrémité du quai.

"Nos deux prochains candidats et en l'occurrence deux candidates n'ont pas la science infuse mais elles ont le don de nous faire bien rire" annonça Chris avec le détraquement du bateau suivant ou se trouvait une montagne de valises. "Voilà Dakota et Lindsay."

"Salut tout le monde" cria Lindsay en courant pour faire la bise aux autres candidats avant d'aller vers Chris. "Je suis trop contente de revenir Clark."

"Je vois que tu fais de la progression dans l'apprentissage de nos prénoms" dit Chris.

"Je ne suis quand même pas bête à ce point" lui répondit Lindsay avec un geste de dédain. "Je me suis déjà trouvée une autre amie dans le bateau, Dakota est trop gentille."

"Tu sais quoi Lindsay ?" La coupa Chris. "On s'en fiche alors s'il te plait, ferme la et que je ne t'entende plus où je te fais repartir par le prochain bateau."

Lindsay fit la moue mais ne dit plus un mot mais le silence fit de courte durée quand Dakota descendit à son tour du bateau, les yeux cachés par ses inoubliables lunettes de soleil.

"Hello, je vous avais manqué" leur dit Dakota en cherchant la caméra la plus proche.

"Pas vraiment" maugréa Jo.

"Ne vous attendez pas à m'éliminer aussi facilement cette année" les prévînt Dakota. "Je vais tout faire pour remporter ce million dont je n'ai pas besoin car je suis déjà riche mais je sais que ça vous embêterait un max que ce soit moi qui gagne."

"Elle n'a pas faux sur ce coup-là" dit Scott.

Dakota alla ensuite rejoindre les autres tandis que la montagne de valises était déchargé avec les autres bagages des concurrents.

"La candidat suivante est une fille que vous connaissez bien puisqu'elle est arrivée en demi-finale l'année dernière" dit Chris. "Voilà Shaelyn mais sans son frère jumeau cette année."

"Salut Chris, merci de m'avoir fait revenir. Je ne pensais pas que j'étais indispensable dans cette émission" le remercia Shaelyn en descendant du bateau en tirant une valise.

"Mais tu n'es pas indispensable" ricana Chris. "C'est juste que l'on avait besoin de candidats assez bête pour pouvoir revenir dans ce spectacle."

"Oh ! Je vois" marmonna Shaelyn avant d'aller en direction du groupe composé de Cameron, Mike, Scott et Zoey. Elle salua Cameron, Mike et Zoey avant de se tourner vers Scott. "Salut, tu m'avais manqué."

"Toi aussi" bredouilla Scott en devenant rouge et en détournant le regard de Shaelyn qui de son côté rougit également et détourna le regard.

"Ils sont ensemble ou pas ?" Demanda discrètement Cameron à Mike.

"C'est compliqué" répondit celui-ci.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Cody : Je me demande vraiment si s'était une bonne idée de revenir car avec Sierra, ça va être l'enfer, elle ne va pas me lâcher d'une semelle. Je prie pour que l'on ne se soit pas dans la même équipe.**_

_**Sierra : (Sort son téléphone portable) Chris a autorisé mon téléphone sur l'île donc je vais pouvoir mettre à jours très souvent ma quinzaine de blogs sur Total Drama et notamment celui « Ma vie avec Cody ». Il fait vraiment que l'on soit dans la même équipe.**_

_**Lindsay : Je me demande si la meilleure copine Beth sera présente cette saison. Du moment qu'il n'y a pas cette fourbe d'Heather, je suis contente.**_

_**Dakota : La dernière fois que j'ai été sur l'île, j'ai fini transformer en monstre mutant. Pour gagner et faire rager tous les autres, je pense qu'il va falloir que je commence une relation d'amitié, c'est comme ça s'appelle ?**_

_**Shaelyn : Je le dis tout de suite, Scott et moi ne sommes pas en couple. On a décidé de rester sur une forte relation d'amitié et de confiance. Pas de place pour l'amour. Et puis c'est évident que nous ne sommes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, ça se verra quand même.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Quand les passagers du bateau suivant débarquèrent, il n'eut plu aucun bruit parmi les dix candidats déjà présents.

"Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que cette saison allait se dérouler sans ses vedettes" plaisanta Chris. "Voici Alejandro et Heather."

Heather portait toujours le même style vestimentaire comme à peu près tous les autres candidats d'ailleurs sauf pour ses cheveux qui étaient maintenant attachées en une longue queue de cheval. Pour Alejandro, il était remis à cent pour cent de son accident lors de la finale de la troisième saison et portait son habituelle chemise rouge, son pantalon gris et ses bottes noires sur sa peau d'hispanique bronzé. Ses cheveux noirs étaient revenus à leur longueur habituelle au niveau de ses épaules.

"C'était vraiment obligé de les faire revenir ?" Demanda Zoey.

"Evidemment" répondit Heather en empêchant Chris de parler. "Cette émission ne vaut rien sans moi et puis je n'allais pas manquer de prendre plaisir une dernière fois à tous vous éliminez."

"Et bien c'est qu'elle est confiante" dit Cameron.

"Un peu trop même" marmonna Scott. "Tout ira bien du moment que je ne l'ai pas dans mon équipe."

Alejandro se rapprocha alors d'Heather qui continuait à affirmer ses convictions pour cette dernière saison.

"Si je peux me permettre señorita" lui dit Alejandro. "Je serais là pour te compliquer la tâche."

"Toi ne m'adresse pas la parole" rétorqua Heather. "Si jamais tu as le malheur d'être dans mon équipe, je te garantis que tu seras le premier éliminé."

"J'en tremble de peur" répondit Alejandro avec ironie. "Et je suis impatient d'être dans ton équipe pour voir si tu vas réussir à m'éliminer en premier."

Ils se déplacèrent ensuite vers les autres candidats pour faire de la place aux deux prochains candidats qui arrivaient dans le bateau suivant.

"Les deux personnes suivantes sont des habitués du spectacle et vous avez pu les observés lors des trois premières saisons, ce sont Leshawna la fille du ghetto et notre ballot Harold qui va encore nous saouler avec ses connaissances dont tout le monde s'en fout, présenta Chris tandis que les deux candidats posaient les pieds sur le quai."

"Salut tout le monde" s'exclama Leshawna. "Ça faisait un bout de temps que l'on ne s'était pas vu."

"Toujours aussi grande gueule à ce que je vois" marmonna Heather assez fort pour Leshawna l'entende.

"Commence pas avec moi où ça mal se finir" la menaça Leshawna.

"Allons mesdames" dit alors Alejandro avec un sourire. "Vous n'allez quand même pas déjà vous battre."

"Ne cherche plus à nous amadouer, ton petit jeu ne prend plus avec nous" le prévînt Leshawna.

"Ouais" ajouta Heather. "Remballe ton sourire et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis."

Alejandro fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Il détourna la tête pour se retrouver juste en face d'Harold.

"Tu sais que tes chances de gagner cette saison ne dépasse même pas les cinq pourcents" dit celui-ci.

"Toi ne t'approche pas de moi" grogna Alejandro en essayant de mettre le plus d'espace entre lui et Harold. "Espèce de malade."

"YYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH !" Cria alors une voix en provenance du bateau suivant.

"Oh non" gémirent plusieurs candidats.

"Et oui" rigola Chris. "Vous l'avez compris, Owen fera bien partie de cette saison."

Le bateau arriva au niveau et Owen en descendit aussitôt. Il portait toujours son maillot blanc avec une feuille d'érable imprimé dessus et son bermuda brun. Il serra aussitôt Chris à la limite de lui briser les côtes puis se tourna vers les autres.

"Je suis trop content de vous revoir, c'est juste énorme" dit-il avant de remarquer Alejandro qui s'éloignait discrètement le plus loin possible d'Owen. "Même Al est ici."

Il attrapa Alejandro et le serra à son tour en l'appelant plusieurs fois Al ce qui fit rire les autres candidats qui savaient qu'Alejandro avait horreur de ce surnom.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Heather : Ça promet d'être intéressant du moment que je n'ai pas Alejandro mais si jamais c'est le cas, il regrettera d'avoir une nouvelle fois croisé mon chemin. **_

_**Alejandro : Entre Heather et Owen je ne sais pas qui est le pire. Je crois que le pire pour moi serait de les avoir tous les deux dans mon équipe mais bon, je ferais avec. Je suis de retour pour gagner le million qui aurait dû me revenir lors de la troisième saison et personne ne m'en empêchera.**_

_**Leshawna : Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai à peine posé les pieds sur l'île que je me fais déjà agressée par cette harpie. Elle n'a pas retenu la leçon que je lui ai infligée en Allemagne à ce que je vois.**_

_**Harold : Vu mes étonnantes capacités, il est évident que je reviens avec un avantage dans cette saison. Je vais enfin prouver aux autres ce dont je suis capable.**_

_**Owen : J'espère que le Chef sera là cette saison. Sa délicieuse purée de grumeaux m'a tellement manqué. Et je puis je retrouve tous mes potes avec qui je m'entends super bien sauf Heather où s'est compliqué et j'ai trouvé Al un peu coincé mais ça devait être l'émotion.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

"Accueillons maintenant les deux candidats suivants qui vont ajouter du piment supplémentaire" dit Chris tandis qu'un énième bateau s'approchait du quai. "Notre gothique Gwen et notre délinquant préféré Duncan."

"Tu les as fait libérer de prison pour les faire participer ?" Plaisanta Heather.

"N'importe quoi celle-là" grogna Duncan.

"On n'allait quand même pas te laisser toute seule" dit Gwen.

"Vous êtes quand même heureux de revenir sur l'île de Wawanakwa ?" Demanda Chris. "Car niveau effusion de joie, vous êtes proches de zéro."

"Ouais, ce n'est pas si mal mais quand tu vois les autres qui vont être avec nous" répondit Gwen.

"Et pendant que j'y pense" ajouta Chris en regardant Duncan. "L'émission ne protège plus les candidats contre la justice s'ils brisent les règles."

"Je sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens viser sur cette phrase" dit Duncan.

Chris allait répondre quand il fut interrompu par le bateau suivant d'où en descendit Bridgette qui pour une fois, n'avait pas emmenée sa planche de surf.

"Et notre dix-huitième candidat de cette sixième et dernière saison est donc Bridgette."

"Salut tout le monde, comment ça va ?"

Etant une candidate appréciée par les autres candidats en général, elle dut très bien accueillit et après avoir dit bonjour à toit le monde sauf Alejandro et Heather, elle se retrouva à coté de Jo.

"Alors, toujours avec l'autre ?" Demanda Jo avec froideur.

"L'autre a un prénom et oui, il va très bien et a entièrement récupéré de son accident."

"Il va revenir ?" Demanda à son tour Scott qui était à côté.

"Je ne sais pas" répondit Bridgette. "Il ne m'a rien dit du tout, il était en grande discussion avec son frère la dernière fois et je n'ai pas réussie à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient."

"J'espère vraiment qu'il va revenir, ça va être ennuyant sans lui" soupira Scott.

"Shaelyn est bien revenue donc Chris a certainement dû lui demander également" dit Bridgette avec espoir.

Leur conversation fut alors interrompue par l'avant-dernier qui venait d'accoster.

"Les deux prochains candidats sont issus de la toute première saison et ont également participés à la deuxième saison" annonça Chris. "Il s'agît de Beth et Trent."

Beth portait toujours ses cheveux châtains en queue de cheval ainsi que ses lunettes et ses horribles vêtements rose et vert. Pour Trent, ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours en désordre et il portait son habituel t-shirt vert avec une impression d'une main noire dessus et son jean noir.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis trop contente de vous voir" dit Beth en se jetant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie Lindsay.

Trent de son côté ne savait pas vraiment ou se mettre.

"C'est pas facile de revenir après avoir été pris pour un fou" lui dit Chris en souriant.

"Tu peux le dire" soupira Trent avant d'aller du côté de Zoey et Cameron qui s'empressèrent de commencer à discuter avec lui et cela lui permit de se détendre.

"Je me demandais une chose" intervînt alors Gwen. "Courtney n'est pas ici ?"

"Non" répondit Chris. "Après les évènements de la saison précédente, elle a rompu son contrat avec l'émission et ne reviendra pas pour mon plus grand plaisir et pour le vôtre aussi j'imagine."

Les candidats hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord à ses propos.

**Confessionnal :**

**_Gwen : Etant donné que c'est la dernière saison, je me suis dit que je ne perdais rien à y retourner et puis ça me permet de revoir des amis que je n'avais plus vus depuis un certain temps._**

**_Duncan : Je suis uniquement ici parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire et le fait de me faire de thune juste en apparaissant à la télé, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Et puis Gwen est ici donc je pense que je vais bien m'amuser._**

**_Bridgette : Au début je ne voulais pas revenir mais Matt a réussi à me convaincre d'y retourner donc je vais entamer ma cinquième saison sur six tout en sachant que je jamais réussi à faire mieux qu'une dixième place. C'est tout simplement pathétique mais ce qui me préoccupe, c'est le fait que Matt ne soit pas ici. Mais il y a encore un candidat qui doit arriver donc c'est peut-être lui._**

**_Beth : Je n'étais pas retourné dans le jeu depuis ma victoire lors de la deuxième saison face à Duncan mais étant donné que les autres savent ce que je vaux, ils vont peut-être tentés de m'éliminer dans les premiers mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, je suis avec ma meilleure amie qui est aussi un peu simplette mais bon, elle me fait bien rire._**

**_Trent : C'est vraiment étrange de revenir dans le jeu après tout ce temps et il va falloir que j'apprenne à connaître tous les autres que je n'ai jamais rencontrés. Cameron et Zoey m'ont l'air sympa et j'espère vraiment que j'aurais un peu de temps pour discuter avec Gwen._**

****Fin confessionnal.****

Chris regarda la montre qu'il avait à son poignet et fixa ensuite le dernier bateau qui s'approchait de l'île.

"Il est maintenant temps d'accueillir les deux derniers candidats de cette saison" dit Chris.

"Attends une minute le coupa Jo. "Je me souviens bien que dans les informations que j'avais reçue, il était marqué que nous serions vingt-et-un candidats. Hors, avec les deux qui arrivent, ça va faire vingt-deux."

"Je confirme" ajouta Heather.

"Et alors" se défendit Chris. "Je fais ce que je veux et j'ai finalement décidé d'ajouter un autre candidat après avoir eu une longue discussion avec une personne que je garderai secrète et qui m'a convaincu que je devais l'intégrer. Pas d'autres commentaires ?"

N'ayant aucune réponse des candidats, Chris sourit et retourna son attention vers le bateau qui arrivait enfin à destination et à peine fut-il arrivé qu'une personne en descendit et regarda les personnes devant lui avec un air ennuyé.

Shaelyn reconnut immédiatement Matt même si plusieurs choses étaient différentes. A la place de son habituel polo bleu, il portait désormais un maillot orange avec son habituel jean noir et ses converses noires. Par contre, il ne portait plus de lunettes et ses cheveux avaient retrouvées leur couleur châtain avec des mèches blondes un peu partout sur le dessus.

"Je suis heureuse de te voir, comment ça va depuis l'année dernière ?" Demanda Shaelyn en allant à la rencontre de Matt.

"Désolé mais je ne te connais pas alors laisse-moi tranquille" répondit Matt en regardant Shaelyn avec un regard interrogateur.

"Euh…" bredouilla Shaelyn avant de se tourner vers les autres pour remarquer qu'ils faisaient la même tête qu'elle car ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Shaelyn remarqua alors que Bridgette faisait des efforts pour ne pas rigoler. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?"

"Tu verras" répondit simplement Bridgette avant d'adresser un petit signe de la main à la personne qui se disait ne pas être Matt bien qu'il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et qui lui répondit par un léger sourire.

"Je suppose que tu ne leur a rien dit ?" Demanda le sosie de Matt à Chris.

"Bien sûr que non, je n'allais pas gâcher la surprise" répondit Chris en souriant avant de se tourner vers les autres candidats. "Accueillons maintenant notre dernier candidat qui sera Matt et qui vous présentera cette personne ici présente."

Matt descendit alors à son tour du bateau. Il était habillé exactement de la même façon et alla se mettre à côté de son sosie.

"Hey" salua Matt avant de regarder Heather qui le regardait avec un visage mécontent. "Je vois que j'ai manqué à beaucoup de personnes."

"Arrête ton bavardage et présente nous la personne à côté de toi" marmonna Jo.

"Bien sûr" dit Matt avant de mettre ses mains sur les épaules de son sosie. "Cette personne n'est nulle autre que mon frère jumeau Jean qui participera à cette saison. Je l'avais mentionné pendant le dernier défi de la saison précédente."

"A mon avis" ajouta Jean. "Certains de ses abrutis n'avaient pas fait attention à ce que tu disais."

"Evidemment que l'on a fait attention" dit Zoey. "C'est juste que l'on ne pensait pas que vous étiez vraiment une copie de l'autre."

"Ils ne sont pas si difficile à différencier" expliqua Bridgette en allant serrer son petit ami dans ses bras.

"C'est normal puisque tu as dû passer quasiment toute l'année avec lui" dit Heather avec ironie.

"Trêve de paroles" annonça alors Chris. "Il est l'heure du premier défi qui décidera de la composition des équipes qui seront au nombre de trois cette année donc retrouvez moi devant le réfectoire dans cinq minutes le temps que j'aille me refaire une beauté."

**Confessionnal :**

**_Jean : Mon frère voulait vraiment revenir cette saison pour prendre sa revanche mais Chris ne voulait pas alors pour l'aider, j'ai proposé de faire également partie de ce spectacle et après plusieurs discussions, Chris a été pour donc me voilà. Et pour me présenter en quelques mots, je suis encore pire que mon frère._**

**_Matt : Je sens que cette saison va être cool. Avec mon frère ça va être intéressant puisque l'on a le même caractère à quelques détails près mais il est plus grincheux et moins sociable que moi donc ne vous inquiétez pas s'il jure tout le temps, c'est normal._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Les candidats arrivèrent devant le réfectoire et attendirent la venue de Chris qui se fit quelques instants plus tard.

"Cette année, nous retournerons aux bases de la première saison et les repas seront servis pas le Chef, matin, midi et soir."

"Yeah ! Trop cool" s'exclama Owen qui semblait être le seul ravi par cette nouvelle.

"Vous dormirez également dans cabanes en bois habituelles et il n'y aura aucun confort pour l'équipe gagnante" poursuivi Chris. "Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, passons maintenant au défi. Le but est simple puisqu'il vous suffit de traverser la forêt pour atteindre la plage au pied de la falaise et à partir de là, je formerais les équipes en fonction de votre arrivée."

"Ça ne m'a pas l'air très compliqué pour un premier défi" constata Gwen.

"Peut-être mais quand tu verras le prochain tu feras moins la maligne" dit Chris.

Les candidats se placèrent ensuite sur la ligne de départ imaginaire et quand le signal fut lancé, ils partirent chacun à leur rythme. Jo courait logiquement en tête et était suivait par un groupe composé de Trent, Duncan, Gwen, Alejandro et de Cody qui courait aussi vite juste pour mettre le plus d'espaces entre lui et Sierra qui était quelques mètres derrière lui.

Derrière ce groupe se trouvait Bridgette, Matt, Jean et Scott qui couraient au même rythme et qui étaient suivit une vingtaine de mètres derrière par Mike et Zoey qui portaient Cameron.

Venait ensuite Shaelyn avec un point de côté, Leshawna et Heather en train de disputer une fois de plus avec Harold qui regardait la scène. Beth et Lindsay étaient en train de marcher tranquillement en train de discuter de shopping tandis que Dakota les suivaient et était en train de téléphoner à je ne sais qui. Owen fermai le train et rampait sur le sol à bout de souffle, sa masse corporelle ne l'aidant pas quand il s'agissait de courir.

**Confessionnal :**

**_Owen : C'est vrai que j'aurais pu perdre un peu de poids mais ce n'est pas facile de choisir entre une salle de sport et paquet de snacks au fromage._**

**_Scott : Je me demande si je vais réussir à m'entendre avec le frère de Matt. Ils ont à peu près le même caractère donc ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour moi._**

**_Heather : Il est évident que Chris a avantagé Matt en intégrant son frère. Il faudrait que j'arrive à convaincre les autres de les séparer même si pour cela je dois faire passer mes plans de vengeance contre Alejandro au second plan._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Etant donné que la plage de la falaise ne se trouvait pas loin du camp, les premiers candidats arrivèrent assez rapidement pour voir Chris qui les attendaient juste derrière une banderole d'arrivée. Jo passa la ligne la première et fut suivi peu de temps après par Duncan et Cody.

Ils remarquèrent également trois grands tapis au sol avec une lettre de l'alphabet pour chaque tapis.

"Commençons à faire les équipes" dit Chris. "Le transgenre sur l'équipe A, le délinquant sur l'équipe B et le geek nain dans l'équipe C."

"Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le transgenre" grogna Jo qui n'avait pas du tout appréciée ce surnom et se dirigea vers le tapis A. Cody et Duncan quant à eux n'étaient pas gênés par les surnoms.

"La gothique, équipe B" continua Chris quand Gwen franchit la ligne et alla rejoindre Duncan. "L'obsédé du chiffre neuf, équipe A."

"J'aime le chiffre neuf mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être appelé un obsédé" marmonna Trent en allant rejoindre Jo.

"Al" équipe B.

"Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire que je ne supporte pas que l'on m'appelle Al" dit Alejandro en s'arrêtant aux côtés de Duncan et Gwen qui le regardait avec des regards froids.

"Désolé mais ça m'amuse" répondit Chris tandis que Sierra franchissait à son tour la ligne d'arrivée. "L'harceleuse hystérique, équipe C."

"Ouuuuuiiiiiiii !" S'écria avec joie Sierra.

"Nooooooonnnnnn !" Gémit en même temps Cody qui se rendait qu'il allait être avec Sierra.

"Je te l'avais dit" lui chuchota alors Sierra. "On va être ensemble pour toujours Codynounet."

Cody n'eut pas le temps de répondre que d'autres candidats arrivaient à leur tour.

"Jumeau grincheux numéro un, équipe C" poursuivi Chris tandis que Matt avec un air renfrogné rejoignait Cody et Sierra. "Jumeau grincheux numéro deux, également équipe C."

Jean rejoignit son frère en faisant exactement la même expression et cela rendait encore plus difficile de les différencier.

"Le rouquin, équipe A et la surfeuse, équipe C."

Scott hocha la tête et alla rejoindre Jo et Trent tandis que Bridgette contenait sa joie et alla au côté de son petit ami.

"Zoey l'ésseulée, équipe C, Mike le déraillé du cerveau, équipe A et l'enfant bulle aussi dans l'équipe A."

"C'est pas sympa" se plaignit Zoey. "J'ai des amis maintenant."

"Blah blah blah" dit Chris. "Tais-toi et va rejoindre tes coéquipiers."

Shaelyn arriva à son tour à bout de souffle et il fallut que Mike la retienne pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol.

"Shaelyn la bonne poire, équipe A" ricana Chris tandis que Mike l'amenai avec lui.

Le prochain groupe qui arrivait était quasiment composé de tous les candidats restants qui tardaient à arrivés soit Leshawna, Heather, Harold, Beth et Lindsay.

"Je vais faire vite alors écoutez attentivement" les prévînt Chris. "Le dork, équipe C. La fille du ghetto, également équipe C. La manipulatrice, équipe B ainsi que la folle du shopping et son amie naine."

Après avoir compris à qui les surnoms pas très avantageux pour certains s'adressaient, les cinq candidats se déplacèrent dans leur équipes respectives.

Dakota arriva ensuite à son tour et était toujours en train de téléphoner. Chris lui pris alors des mains et jeta le portable dans le _lac. Satisfait de lui-même, Chris regarda Dakota et vit qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement choquée.

"Dakota" soupira Chris en tendant la main. "Ton portable de secours s'il te plait."

"C'est pas juste" dit Dakota en sortant un autre téléphone d'une de ses poches.

"Merci et équipe A pour toi, la mouche à paparazzis."

Dakota alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers pour compléter la première équipe avec sept membres.

"Et l'estomac sur pattes est en train d'arriver" annonça Chris tandis qu'Owen arrivait enfin à leur niveau. "Ou est-ce que tu étais passé ?"

"Je courrais mais une agréable odeur est apparu et quand il s'agit de nourriture, mon esprit oubli tout pour se concentrer dessus" répondit Owen.

"D'accord et tu seras dans l'équipe B."

Owen regarda alors ses coéquipiers.

"Génial je suis avec Al" dit Owen en étouffant quasiment Alejandro dans une étreinte d'ours ce qui fit rire les autres aux dépends du candidat hispanique.

"Maintenant que les équipes sont complètes, je vais pouvoir vous annoncer les noms des équipes de cette saison qui ont été une nouvelle fois choisit par moi" commença Chris en prenant trois bannières qui étaient soigneusement enroulées. "Jo, Trent, Scott, Cameron, Mike, Shaelyn et Dakota, vous serez désormais les Bald Bears et où en français, les ours chauves."

"C'est vraiment pas très avantageux" dit Cameron.

"C'est stupide tu veux dire" ajouta Jo. "On ne peut pas être pris au sérieux avec un nom d'équipe pareil."

"Ne vous en faîtes pas" dit Shaelyn. "Ça pourrait être pire et puis ce n'est pas avec le nom que l'on fait la réputation d'une équipe."

"Tu marques un point" concéda Scott qui était du même avis que Jo sur le nom de l'équipe.

"L'équipe composé de Duncan, Gwen, Alejandro, Heather, Lindsay, Beth et Owen" continua Chris. "Sera désormais connue sous le nom de Sleeping Gopher où les rongeurs endormis."

"Tu parles d'un nom" dit Duncan. "Celui-là non plus n'est pas terrible."

"Ne fait pas cette tête" le rassura Beth. "On a une super équipe, on ne peut pas perdre. On va s'entraider et jouer collectif."

"J'ai plutôt l'impression que l'on va se faire des coups dans le dos" nota Gwen. "Je ne fais déjà pas confiance à Heather et Alejandro alors les avoir dans mon équipe c'est encore pire."

"Même chose de mon côté" lui dit Heather. "Je ne te fais pas confiance non plus et encore moins avec le débile et sa crête qui s'avère être ton petit ami."

Beth soupira et retourna auprès de Lindsay qui s'amusait du nouveau nom de son équipe.

**Confessionnal :**

**_Beth : Etant donné que la saison vient à peine de commencer et qu'il y a déjà deux groupes dans mon équipe, il va certainement avoir un moment où je vais devoir faire un choix mais s'ils s'éliminent tout seuls entre eux au début, je ne suis pas contre._**

**_Duncan : Ça craint !_**

**_Alejandro : Je suppose que mes plans de vengeance contre Heather vont pouvoir se mettre en place mais il va falloir que je reste discret car la rivalité entre elle et les deux autres pourraient m'éviter de faire tout le boulot._**

**_Jo : Si je regarde les membres de mon équipe, je peux juste constater qu'une nouvelle fois, ce n'est pas terrible. A part Mike, Scott et Trent qui ont l'air d'avoir un bon niveau, les autres sont justes inutiles et surtout le gringalet dont je vais devoir me séparer rapidement._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

"Et enfin" dit Chris. "L'équipe composée de Cody, Sierra, Matt, Jean, Bridgette, Zoey, Leshawna et Harold sera connue sous le nom des Aphonic Wolves ou si vous préférez, les loups aphones."

"C'est marrant" ricana Matt. "Je trouve ça original pas vous ?"

"Ouais" répondit Zoey qui était extrêmement déçue de ne pas être avec Mike. "Quand je vois cette équipe devant mes yeux, je me dis que l'on peut gagner donc courage."

"Je trouve que cette fille possède un enthousiasme un peu trop débordant" ricana doucement Jean à l'attention de son frère. "Ça doit être dû à sa stupidité sans doute."

"Ce n'est pas très gentil de votre part de vous moquez d'elle" intervînt Bridgette. "Un peu de respect quand même."

"Le respect je m'en torche avec" répondit Jean ce qui fit rire Matt.

"Tu connais Jean" dit Matt à Bridgette. "Tu sais comment il est donc n'essaye pas de lui faire la morale. Et puis je pense la même chose."

"Tu m'énerves vraiment parfois" maugréa Bridgette.

"Je sais mais tu m'aimes" dit Matt en souriant.

"Malheureusement oui" plaisanta Bridgette.

**Confessionnal :**

**_Jean : Qu'est-ce que les gens sont coincés par moment. Ce n'est pas un crime si tu fais une remarque déplacé de temps en temps même si dans mon cas, c'est quasiment tout le temps._**

**_Matt : Avec mon frère dans mon équipe, on va juste être la plus forte des équipes et je suis sûr que cette fois, on va réussir à gagner le million._**

**_Bridgette : _****_Je ne sais pas si c'est un avantage le fait que l'on soit plus nombreux que dans les autres équipes. Mais le principal est qu'il y est une bonne ambiance, pas comme l'année dernière où j'ai passé quasiment tout mon temps à me prendre la tête avec mes autres coéquipiers._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

"Bien" dit Chris. "Maintenant que toutes les équipes sont faîtes, j'annonce que l'équipe des rongeurs viendra me retrouver ce soir pour la première cérémonie d'élimination de cette saison qui se tiendra au somment de la falaise."

"Pourquoi nous ?" Protesta Heather. "C'est plutôt l'équipe des loups qui devraient y aller puisqu'ils sont huit."

"Peut-être mais puisqu'Owen est arrivé dernier de la course pour former les équipes, c'est vous qui perdez."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surprise qu'il nous ait fait un coup pareil" soupira Gwen.

"Mais avant de me retrouver ce soir, je vous laisse vous installez dans vos cabines respectives. Les rongeurs celle de gauche, les ours au milieu et les loups sur la droite et je vous ai réservé une petite surprise dans vos cabines" termina Chris avant de laisser les candidats.

L'équipe des ours arriva en première devant sa cabine et pu voir les bagages entassés sous le porche et dont la moitié étaient à Dakota. En entrant à l'intérieur, ils eurent une mauvaise surprise. Le mur qui séparait auparavant le côté des garçons à celui des filles n'existait plus et désormais, sept lots simples étaient répartis un peu partout dans l'unique pièce.

"Déjà que l'on n'a pas beaucoup d'intimité à la base" dit Shaelyn. "Là, il n'y en a plus du tout."

"Il va falloir faire avec mais ça pourrait être pire" ajouta Mike.

"Les filles n'ont qu'à se mettre d'un côté de la pièce et les garçons de l'autre" proposa Cameron. "Et puis il n'est pas interdit de déplacer les lits donc ça peut se faire et puis on peut mettre un rideau pour faire une séparation."

"C'est pas une mauvaise idée" approuva Jo. "Faisons ça tout de suite et avant que quelqu'un me le demande, c'est moi la capitaine de cette équipe."

"Comme tu veux" répondit Scott en posant sa valise près d'un des lits puis en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur. "Ça nous évitera de se prendre la tête."

"Ou est-ce que tu vas ?" Lui demanda Trent qui avait pris le lit à côté.

"Il faut que j'aille faire un petit tour. Mais je ne serais pas long."

**Confessionnal :**

**_Scott : Au moins je ne suis pas dans l'équipe d'Heather, c'est un bon point mais je vais quand même me méfier de mes coéquipiers. Comme j'ai gagné la saison précédente, ils vont certainement essayés de m'éliminer assez tôt pour se laisser une chance de gagner._**

**_Shaelyn : L'équipe ne m'a l'air pas trop mal, je pense que l'on peut faire quelque chose. Bien sûr, il va falloir que je reste sur mes gardes pour ne pas me faire avoir aussi facilement que l'année dernière même si j'ai tout de même obtenu une place en demi-finale._**

**_Trent : Je suis le seul membre de l'équipe qui a participé aux premières émissions donc je pense être un peu en danger car les autres se connaissent et moi je ne les connais pas donc il va falloir que je choisisse les bons alliés._**

**_Jo : Attendons de voir comment se présente les choses avant de choisir mes larbins. Je ne peux pas revivre la même défaite que l'année dernière._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Du côté des loups, après avoir vécu la même surprise en découvrant les cabines et n'ayant pas de draps pour séparer la pièce en deux, ils étaient en train de discuter pour trouver une solution.

"Au pire, quand les filles se changent, nous on attend à l'extérieur et ensuite on fait l'inverse" proposa Cody.

"Non merci" dit Zoey. "Je suis sûr que vous allez profiter pour nous matez à travers la fenêtre."

"Je suis pas comme ça donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi" se défendit Matt.

"Moi non plus" ajouta Jean. "Vous n'êtes pas mon style de filles."

"Je ne m'en fais pas pour vous deux" dit Bridgette avant de désigner Harold. "C'est plutôt lui qui me fait peur."

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?" Demanda Harold.

"Ne le prend pas mal Harold mais tu fais des choses bizarres par moment donc il est normal pour nous d'avoir des doutes" lui répondit Leshawna.

"Moi ça ne me dérange pas que Cody me voit en sous-vêtements" dit tranquillement Sierra en souriant.

"Moi si justement" gémit Cody.

"Je viens de remarquer quelque chose" dit alors Matt. "Vous avez remarqué qu'il n'y a seulement que sept lits ?"

Avant que les garçons ne puissent comprendre, les quatre filles se précipitèrent sur les lits.

"Deux de vous vont devoir partager" dit Zoey.

"Cody peut partager avec moi s'il le veut" proposa Sierra.

"Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser un peu tranquille" grogna Cody avant d'aller s'installer sur un des lits restant.

"Matt et moi on va partager un des lits" dit alors Jean. "On est jumeaux donc dormir dans le même ça ne nous dérange pas. Ça ne sera pas la première fois."

Matt hocha la tête et ils prirent le lit restant.

"De toute façon, il était hors de question que l'un de nous dorme avec Harold" ricana Matt.

Les huit membres de l'équipe sortirent ensuite de la canine et s'assirent sur les marches du porche de leur cabane en regardant le soleil se couché. Tout était calme jusqu'à ce que les membres de l'équipe des rongeurs sortent en courant en hurlant des choses à l'attention d'Owen.

"Je suppose qu'Owen a dû en lâcher une" dit Bridgette en rigolant car les deux personnes qu'elle détestait le plus se trouve sur cette équipe.

"Qui veut être capitaine d'équipe ?" Demanda alors Zoey. "Pas que j'en ai envie mais je veux juste savoir."

"Je sais pas" répondit Leshawna avant de regarder ses coéquipiers. "Quelqu'un en a envie ?"

"Moi" dit Harold. "Je vais pouvoir ainsi mettre mes talents à une meilleure disposition pour remporter les défis."

"Je refuse catégoriquement qu'un débile pareil soit à la tête de cette équipe" rétorqua Jean.

"Je n'ai pas envie de reprendre ce poste" dit Matt avant de faire un clin d'œil discret à son frère qui le remarqua. "Et puis, ça peut être drôle."

"Ouais, ça vaut le coup d'essayer" dit Zoey. "Et aussi, des pronostics pour m'élimination de ce soir."

"Il me paraît évident que c'est Owen qui va en faire les frais même si déclarer une équipe perdante de cette façon n'est pas très correct, mais ça s'est mon opinion personnelle" expliqua Bridgette.

"Ou alors c'est une fausse élimination" ajouta Sierra. "Chris aime bien ça pour mettre la pression dès le début car si cette saison dure aussi longtemps que les autres et qu'en plus c'est la dernière, il ne va pas éliminer un candidat dès le premier même s'il en est capable."

"On verra bien" dit Matt ce qui conclut leur discussion.

**Confessionnal :**

**_Matt : Je ne suis pas pour qu'Harold soit le capitaine mais en même temps, ça va être tellement drôle de se moquer de lui._**

**_Leshawna : J'ai connue pire comme équipe donc je pense que j'ai mes chances mais il est encore trop tôt pour le dire mais je suis impatiente de coir un défi physique pour mettre une bonne raclée à l'autre pimbêche pour ne pas citer Heather._**

**_Zoey : C'est vrai que je suis encore avec Matt mais maintenant que le connais, je sais qu'il ne va pas agir comme la dernière fois mais je ne fais pas confiance à son frère. Pas encore du moins._**

**_Harold : Avec moi comme capitaine d'équipe, rien ne vas nous arrêter et nous gagnerons défi sur défi et je pourrais enfin montrer aux autres que je ne suis pas un raté._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Chez les rongeurs qui étaient à l'extérieur de la cabine sauf Owen qui restait à l'intérieur car l'odeur ne le dérangeait pas.

"Ne prenez pas les paroles que je vais dire comme une demande d'alliance mais il faut absolument que l'on se débarrasse d'Owen. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter durant toute la durée du jeu s'il partage la même cabine que moi" dit Heather qui venait de retrouver une respiration normale.

"C'est drôle à dire" commença Duncan. "Mais je suis d'accord avec toi."

"Et si jamais c'est un sale coup et que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, je t'assure que c'est toi qui saute la prochaine fois" la prévînt Gwen.

"Je ne mens jamais quand il s'agit de mon espace personnelle" dit Heather. "C'est déjà assez dur de partager une cabine tous ensemble alors avec Owen qui peut nous asphyxiés toutes les cinq minutes, là je dis stop."

"En tout cas, tu auras mon vote" assura Beth. "Et puis il a déjà gagné le jeu."

"Mais toi aussi tu as gagné une fois alors on pourrait voter pour toi aussi" intervînt alors Lindsay qui avait écouté la conversation sans y faire attention.

"Lindsay !" S'écria Beth. "Tu ne peux pas voter contre moi, je suis ton amie et en plus, on n'en est pas encore là."

"C'est vrai qu'après avoir éliminé Owen, on peut éliminer tous les anciens vainqueurs qui sont présents dans l'équipe" réfléchit Heather.

"Donc on peut t'éliminer à la prochaine cérémonie puisque tu as gagné la troisième saison" dit Alejandro en haussant un sourcil.

"Oh" répondit simplement Heather en se rendant compte de sa bêtise.

"Ça me va aussi si tu proposes ton élimination" ricana Gwen.

**Confessionnal :**

**_Heather : Même si c'est complètement injuste de se retrouver à la cérémonie de cette manière, je me dis que ce n'est pas si mal puisque l'on va pouvoir se débarrasser d'Owen plus vite que prévu._**

**_Duncan : Je ne fais pas confiance à Heather mais parfois il faut suivre et puis du moment que je peux rester un peu plus longtemps pour m'amuser un peu, je ne suis pas contre._**

**_Owen : C'est vraiment trop cool de retrouver tout le monde. Je me demande bien pour qui l'on va voter._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Après que la nuit soit complètement tombée, Chris annonça par les hauts parleurs qu'il était l'heure pour l'équipe des rongeurs de se rendre au sommet de la falaise.

Alejandro arriva le premier en haut après plus de vingt minutes d'ascension et vit Chris qui attendait en face du feu de camp habituel qui avait été déplacé à cet endroit.

"C'est vraiment obligé que la cérémonie se déroule ici ?" Demanda Alejandro en s'asseyant tandis que les autres candidats arrivaient petit à petit.

"Evidemment" répondit Chris. "La surprise que je vous ai réservée cette année mérite ce genre d'attention."

Quand tous les candidats furent enfin arriver, Chris dit un signe et un stagiaire apporta un plateau remplis de six guimauves.

"Bienvenue à cette première cérémonie d'élimination de cette sixième saison" commença Chris. "Cette année, pour fêter la dernière fois que l'on sera tous ensemble, la méthode d'élimination sera un peu différente mais toujours aussi horrible."

"Donc pas de bateau des loosers comme lors de la première saison ?" Demanda Beth.

"Non" répondit Chris. "Je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous se rappellent de leur chute lors de la troisième saison ou vous deviez sauter de l'avion en plein vol pour partir ?"

"Comment ne pas oublier ce moment horrible" dit Gwen en souriant.

"Et bien cette méthode va être de nouveau appliquée puisque vous allez devoir saurer dans la falaise pour confirmer votre élimination."

"Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça" grogna Duncan. "On a quasiment tous sautés de cette stupide falaise lors de la première saison."

"Peut-être mais ce qui va changer par rapport à la dernière fois est qu'en bas de la falaise, l'équipe a décidé d'installé une canalisation donc quand vous tomberez dans l'eau, vous serez aspirer par le tourbillon qui se formera" expliqua Chris avec un sourire.

"C'est légal ?" Demanda Beth.

"Je sais pas mais comme vous avez plus de dix-huit ans maintenant, beaucoup de choses deviennent légales donc ça va être plus amusant."

"Ta définition du mot « amusant » doit être légèrement différente de la mienne" dit Gwen.

"Surement mais maintenant passons à la remise des guimauves et la première de cette saison revient à Beth" annonça Chris en envoyant la guimauve à Beth.

"Ça apporte une récompense de recevoir la toute première guimauve ?" Demanda Beth.

"Oui" répondit Chris. "Le droit pour toi de la boucler jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. La deuxième guimauve est pour Gwen, un petit discours ?"

"Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire un discours pour avoir reçu de la nourriture" dit Gwen en attrapant sa guimauve avant de de la manger.

"La suivante est pour..."

…

…

…

…

"Al."

"Merci amigo" répondit Alejandro en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

…

…

…

…

"Duncan."

…

…

…

…

"Et l'avant dernière guimauve est pour Heather. Il ne reste donc plus qu'Owen l'estomac sur pattes et Lindsay la blonde écervelée."

Owen comme à son habitude est extrêmement tendu tandis que Lindsay ne semble pas inquiète et regarde autour d'elle d'un air rêveur.

"La dernière guimauve est pour…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Lindsay !"

"Quoi ?" Demanda Lindsay avant de recevoir la dernière guimauve en pleine tête.

"Ça veut dire que je suis éliminé" soupira tristement Owen.

"Oui mais non" dit Chris en souriant.

"Comment ça il n'est pas éliminé ?" Demanda Heather.

"Je ne vais quand même pas éliminer un candidat alors que la saison n'a même pas encore commencer" dit Chris. "Je ne vous ai même pas encore fait souffrir donc Owen reste dans le jeu."

"Super" s'écria Owen en serrant dans ses bars Alejandro et Duncan qui étaient à côté. "Je n'avais même pas commencer à m'amuser alors préparez-vous."

"Pourquoi la vie ne me fait jamais de cadeau" maugréa Alejandro.

Chris libéra ensuite les candidats qui retournèrent en direction de leur cabane pour la nuit qui était déjà bien entamé sans compter le temps qu'il fallait pour redescendre de la falaise pour rejoindre le camp.

"Qui est-ce qui est parti ?" Demanda Matt depuis la cabine des loups à Sierra qui était la plus proche de la fenêtre.

"Personne" répondit Sierra. "Ça devait être une fausse cérémonie d'élimination. J'avais raison"

"Tu n'es pas trop serré ?" Demanda alors Zoey qui était la dernière à part Matt et Sierra à ne pas s'être endormi.

"Non" dit Matt en regardant son frère juste à ses côtés qui dormait profondément. "On a souvent dormit ensemble par le passé donc ça ne nous posent aucun problème."

"Ok, bonne nuit alors" ajouta Zoey avant de blottir sous sa couverture.

À la cabine d'à côté, Scott qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil s'était installé sur les marches de sa cabine et regardait silencieusement le ciel étoilé et n'entendit pas Shaelyn s'asseoir à ses côtés enroulée dans sa couverture.

"Tu n'arrives pas à trouver le sommeil ?" Lui demanda Scott.

"Je viens de me réveiller et j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là lors j'ai décidé de te trouver donc me voilà" répondit Shaelyn.

Scott hocha la tête et un silence s'installa entre les deux.

"Tu m'as l'ai bien pensif ?" Demanda Shaelyn.

"C'est juste que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à mon accident avec le requin mutant" soupira Scott. "Même deux ans après je n'arrive toujours pas à oublier."

"Je suis sûr que retourner ici est une bonne chose pour toi, ça va te permettre de surmonter tes souvenirs et tu te sentiras mieux par la suite."

"Si tu le dit" maugréa Scott avant de trembler légèrement à cause de la fraîcheur et voyant cela Shaelyn lui tendit une partie de sa couverture et ils se blottirent l'un à côté de l'autre tout en continuant de regarder les étoiles. "Merci."

**FIN CHAPITRE 1**

**Rappel des équipes:**

**- Les rongeurs endormis: Alejandro, Beth, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Owen. **

**- Les ours chauves: Cameron, Dakota, Jo, Mike, Scott, Shaelyn, Trent.**

**- Les loups aphones: Bridgette, Cody, Harold, Jean, Leshawna, Matt, Sierra, Zoey.**


	2. Jusqu'au bout de la nuit !

**Chapitre 2 : Jusqu'au bout de la nuit !**

Le soleil du matin se levait paisiblement sur l'île de Wawanakwa et les candidats dormaient toujours à point fermés. Chris qui était déjà debout et de bonne humeur décida de rigoler en hurlant dans le haut-parleur du camp.

"DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE, C'EST L'HEURE DU DÉFI !"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" S'écria Shaelyn en se réveillant en hurlant pour voir qu'elle était toujours enroulée dans sa couverture avec Scott à ses côtés qui se levait péniblement après qu'ils aient passés toute ma nuit sous le porche de leur cabane.

"Pourquoi on n'a pas le droit à un réveil normal dans cette émission" grogna Scott tandis que la porte de la cabane s'ouvrait pour laisser passer Jo qui était déjà habillée et trottait sur place.

"Debout bande de mauviettes" leur dit Jo. "On a un défi a gagné et il est hors de question que l'on perde."

Shaelyn et Scott hochèrent lentement la tête et se levèrent pour ramener la couverture à l'intérieur pour voir leurs coéquipiers qui se préparaient pour aller retrouver Jo qui attendait à l'extérieur.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle a dormi avec ses vêtements" marmonna Trent en voyant les deux autres arrivés à l'intérieur. "Et vous étiez où ?"

"On a dû s'endormir sans le vouloir sur les marches de la cabane" expliqua Shaelyn.

"Je vois" dit tranquillement Trent en affichant un petit sourire.

"Je t'arrête tout de suite, ne t'imagines pas des choses qui ne sont pas vrais" le prévînt Scott.

"Voyons" ajouta Mike. "On n'est pas comme ça."

"Justement, ne dit rien toi non plus" continua Scott.

"Je pense que l'on devrait aller retrouver Jo avant qu'elle ne vienne nous chercher" dit alors Cameron qui était resté discret.

Ils acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie sauf Dakota qui était encore à moitié endormi et Shaelyn revînt dans la cabane pour la tirer avec elle.

"Je dois avoir une tête affreuse" se plaint Dakota.

"Si ta tête est affreuse alors je n'ai pas envie de voir la mienne" dit Shaelyn.

"C'est vrai" répondit Dakota en l'observant quelques instants. "Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu croises un miroir avant quelques heures."

Dans la cabine d'à côté, chez les loups, le réveil est plus difficile à cause d'une nuit mouvementé dû à la présence d'une malheureuse araignée dans la cabine au cours de la nuit qui a réveillé Matt et provoquer un remue-ménage pas possible. De ce fait, Matt et ses coéquipiers n'avaient quasiment pas dormi et se retrouvaient avec des expressions de zombies.

"J'espère que ça ne vas pas être un défi trop difficile car j'ai l'impression que je pourrais m'endormir à tout moment" gémit Zoey.

"C'est sûr…" commença Jean avant de réfléchir quelques instants. "Je suis trop épuisé pour balancer des insultes."

"Tant mieux" marmonna Leshawna qui n'avait jamais apprécié les réveils matinaux de Chris. "Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour nous avoir réveillés à sept heures du matin."

"En tout cas je suis vraiment désolé" s'excusa Matt qui était devant le miroir et se coiffait exactement de la même façon que son frère qui était à ses côtés.

"Vous êtes vraiment obligé de faire la même chose" dit Harold en soupirant. "Comment voulez-vous que l'on face la différence entre vous deux ?"

"C'est pourtant pas si compliqué" commença Bridgette avant d'être coupée par Leshawna.

"C'est normal, tu vis presque constamment avec eux donc c'est facile pour toi de savoir qui est qui."

"Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle ne trompe plus" ricana Jean. "Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle m'a confondu avec Matt."

"L'inverse se produit également" ajouta Matt.

"Où sont Cody et Sierra ?" Demanda alors Zoey en regardant autour d'elle dans la cabine.

"Cody a dit qu'il allait prendre une douche il y a une dizaine de minutes" répondit Harold.

"Ça ce n'est pas bon signe" grogna Matt avant que la porte de la cabane ne s'ouvra pour laisser apparaître Cody en serviette qui va ensuite se cacher dans son lit.

"Sierra ?" Demanda Bridgette à l'attention de Cody.

"Comment a tu deviné" dit sarcastiquement Cody. "Elle est vraiment folle cette fille, elle a essayé de me surprendre sous la douche."

"Je pense que l'on devrait rejoindre Chris" dit Zoey en voyant par la fenêtre que les deux autres équipes attendaient l'arrivé de l'animateur en face de leur cabanes respectives.

Les sept membres de l'équipe étant donné que Sierra attendait déjà devant allèrent rejoindre les autres.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Trent : Mon équipe ne m'a l'air pas trop mauvaise mais je préfère me méfié car puisque personne ne me connaît, ils voudront m'éliminer dans les premiers si l'on perd.**_

_**Matt : Je trouve que les autres sont toujours sur le dos de mon frère. Ils veulent tout savoir même si je mes aient prévenus que Jean ne parle pas comme ça de sa vie et puis il ne faut pas le presser car il pourrait tout balancer d'un coup et il y a des choses que l'on préfère garder secrètes mon frère et moi.**_

_**Zoey : Avec Leshawna on va essayer de se rapprocher du Jean pour le faire parler. On doit pouvoir en tirer quelque chose car il reste toujours très silencieux quand il s'agit de parler de lui-même.**_

_**Jo : J'espère que Chris nous a réveillé pour une bonne course car rien de tel pour bien commencer la journée et massacrer ses adversaires.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Chris arriva devant les candidats en descendant de la jeep qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici.

"Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez bien dormis" dit Chris qui reçut plusieurs grognements et visages mécontents. "Le défi d'aujourd'hui est un clin d'œil à la première saison puisque pour gagner, il suffira d'être le candidat qui se rester le plus longtemps éveillé."

Les candidats de la première génération soupirèrent tandis que les autres qui n'avaient jamais participés à ce défi semblaient plutôt satisfaits.

"On est vraiment obligé de faire ce défi stupide" maugréa Heather.

"Je ne fais que suivre l'avis des fans qui voulaient que l'émission fasse de nouveau ce défi donc voilà" expliqua Chris.

"Le bon côté des choses est qu'Owen ne sera pas un handicap pour ce défi" dit Beth.

"Je te rappelle que la dernière fois, il n'avait tenu que douze heures et s'était déshabillé en faisant une crise de somnambulisme" lui rappela Gwen.

"Je devais certainement être endormie quand il a fait sa crise" dit Beth. "J'ai dû avoir de la chance."

"Pas qu'un peu" ajouta Duncan.

"Ou va se dérouler le défi ?" Demanda alors Lindsay. "Au feu de camp ou en pleine forêt ?"

"Pourquoi veux-tu que le défi se déroule en plein milieu des bois ?" Demanda Alejandro.

"Après cette question très intéressante" dit Chris en soupirant. "Le défi se déroulera comme la dernière fois autour de l'ancien feu de camp et pour les règles, il est interdit de s'éloigner à plus de quinze mètres du feu et bien sur, toute forme de triche sera puni."

Dakota leva alors la main pour poser une question.

"Non Dakota, les lunettes de soleil sont interdites" dit Chris en répondant à la question silencieuse de Dakota qui baissa la main, déçue. "Et les sabotages sont également interdits."

Scott roula des yeux en entendant la dernière phrase de Chris qui lui était destiné.

"Maintenant allez-vous placez autour du feu de camp et vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester en équipe, vous pouvez aller voir les autres."

**Confessionnal :**

_**Jean : Cette épreuve s'est du gâteau, on a fait plein de nuits blanche avec mon frère donc ça ne doit pas être très compliqué de rester éveillé quelques jours.**_

_**Heather : Pas que je suis pessimiste mais je vois mal mon équipe gagner cette épreuve tout simplement à cause d'Owen qui nous a empêché de dormir pendant plusieurs heures.**_

_**Gwen : J'avais gagné cette épreuve la dernière fois mais vu ma condition actuelle, ça serait un exploit si je reste éveillée plus de vingt heures. **_

_**Shaelyn : Ayant une grande résistance à la fatigue, je pense que je peux faire quelque chose.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Les candidats étaient désormais réunis autour du feu de camp et attendaient tranquillement que leurs adversaires s'endorment les uns après les autres mais il ne fallait pas espérer grand-chose avec le chronomètre installé à côté d'eux et qui affichait déjà deux heures.

"Je peux m'asseoir ici ?" Demanda Scott en désignant une place à côté de Matt sur le tronc d'arbre où il était assis.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de demander" répondit Matt. "Tu es un de mes amis donc tu n'as de permission à avoir."

"Merci" dit Scott en s'asseyant. "Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé pour toi au cours de la dernière année car je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles depuis la fin de la saison précédente."

"Et bien après être sorti de l'hôpital, je suis retourné à Montréal où je vis avec ma famille et j'ai amené Bridgette avec moi pendant quelques temps. J'ai réussi à régler les problèmes entre moi et mes parents mais dans le cas de l'école, c'est un peu différent."

"Les moqueries" proposa Scott.

"Exact" dit Matt. "Avant cette émission, j'étais une personne assez méconnue mais ça a complètement changé dans le mauvais sens car les gens n'ont retenus que mes mauvaises actions et celles qui sont humiliantes en particulier donc je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler."

"Je comprends, j'ai vécu la même chose et je sais que ce n'est pas agréable."

"De quoi vous parlez ?" Demanda alors une voix en venant vers eux. Ils levèrent les yeux pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Jean.

"De mon année catastrophique" dit Matt.

"Je vois, du moment que tu ne t'endors pas" grogna Jean avant de retourner s'asseoir entre Zoey qui discutait tranquillement avec Mike et Leshawna qui regardait autour d'elle d'un air ennuyée.

"J'avoue que parfois, je ne comprends pas trop les réactions de ton frère" avoua Scott.

"C'est juste qu'il n'a pas envie que je subisse le même sort que l'année dernière donc il peut-être un peu trop protecteur à mon sujet même si ça devrait être l'inverse puisque c'est lui le plus jeune."

"Combien d'écart ?" Demanda Scott.

"Trois minutes tout pile" répondit Matt. "Et tu penses aller loin avec ton équipe ?"

"Franchement, je n'en sais rien du tout" dit Scott. "Avec Jo qui contrôle l'équipe, j'ai peur d'être éliminé assez tôt mais j'ai déjà gagné donc je ne serais pas trop déçu. Je vais essayer de tenir le plus longtemps possible. Et toi ?"

"Avec Bridgette et Jean de mon côté, je pense que l'on peut atteindre la fusion des équipes même si je ne sais pas quand elle aura lieu. Je pense qu'il sera assez simple de se débarrasser de Sierra et Cody et après les autres devraient suivre mais je préfère plutôt penser à la victoire qu'à la cérémonie en cet instant."

De l'autre côté du feu de camp, les membres de l'équipe des rongeurs étaient restés groupé et regardaient lentement le chronomètre tourné et qui affichait désormais deux heures et demi.

"J'ai l'impression que le temps passe au ralenti" soupira Gwen.

"Et dire que l'on doit rester comme ça pendant au moins quatre jours" dit Heather qui était assise la tête dans les mains et regardaient fixement le sol.

"Allons, vous n'allez pas faire cette tête, le plus important est que l'on s'amuse" dit Owen qui se portait bien depuis le débit et ne témoignait aucun signe de fatigue.

"Dis celui qui va s'endormir dans quelques heures" maugréa Duncan.

Owen haussa les épaules et alla voir d'autres candidats.

"Il faut absolument se débarrasser de ce gros lourdaud le plus vite possible" dit alors Alejandro. "A cause de lui, je n'ai quasiment pas dormi la nuit dernière."

"On est tous dans le même cas et même si j'apprécie énormément Owen, je reconnais que l'éliminé est une bonne idée même si d'autres personnes méritent de partir avant lui" appuya Gwen avant de regarder Alejandro et Heather.

"Qu'est-ce qui te dit que l'on va se faire éliminer aussi rapidement ?" Demanda Heather.

"Ne joue pas à ça avec nous" lui dit Duncan. "Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'es pas apprécié dans l'équipe tout autant qu'Alejandro et en plus tu vas tout faire ainsi que lui aussi pour vous éliminer tous les deux donc ne soit pas aussi confiante."

"Je suis sûr en tout cas que je ne sortirais pas avant toi de ce jeu débile" rétorqua Heather.

"Tu veux parier ?" Demanda Duncan.

"Pas besoin, je sais que j'ai raison."

A côté d'eux, Beth et Lindsay s'étaient mises à l'écart pour discuter.

"Je viens d'avoir une super idée" dit alors Lindsay.

"Si elle nous permet de gagner le défi, je suis pour" répondit Beth.

"Et bien, pour rester éveiller, je vais tout simplement te raconter mes aventures au centre commercial à côté de chez où tous les rêves se réalisent pour presque rien."

Beth allait répondre mais Lindsay ne lui laissait pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se mit à raconter son histoire.

"Donc tu vois, un jour après les cours, mon amie Betsie qui s'appelle en réalité Elizabeth Stephanopoulos mais que tout appelle comme ça et moi on a décidé d'aller dans cet endroit magique qui vend des robes et tout un tas d'autres choses mais je n'arrive plus à retrouver le nom."

"Un magasin ?" Proposa Beth.

"Voilà c'est ça, qu'est-ce que je suis bête par moment mais ce n'est ps ça le sujet, il fallait absolument que l'on trouve chacune une robe pour la fête du lycée mais il fallut que je croie Carmelita Johnson. Je n'ai jamais aimée Carmelita car elle se prend toujours pour la plus belle et donc …"

**Confessionnal :**

**_Beth : Je sens que c'est une mauvaise idée mais en même temps, je me demandais bien ou Lindsay voulait en venir avec son histoire de robe._**

**_Lindsay : Si je passe les quatre prochains jours à parler, il est évident que je ne vais pas dormir. Et oui, il y en a le dedans (Pointe son cerveau)._**

**_Alejandro : Les autres pensent être tranquille en se disant qu'ils vont m'éliminer rapidement mais je ne serais pas aussi sûr de moi si j'étais à leur place._**

**_Owen : Comment je suis en pleine forme, je suis sûr que je vais tenir jusqu'à la fin du défi. Mais j'espère qu'ils nous donner à manger, tenir plus de trois heures sans avaler quelque chose est un véritable supplice._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

**6 heures depuis le début du défi.**

L'après-midi venait de commencer et la production avait décidé de fournir quelques encas pour éviter tout problème lors du défi.

Tout le monde était encore réveillés et du côté des ours, Jo avait décidé que de bouger sur place était la meilleure solution pour éviter de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

"Je ne pense pas que bouger sur place soit la meilleure solution" dit Cameron à l'intention de Jo qui s'arrêta pour le regarder.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?"

"C'est simple, tu vas t'épuiser plus vite et tu seras une des premières à dormir donc une bonne raison de t'éliminer si on perd le défi."

"Bon point pour toi l'enfant bulle" dit Jo en s'asseyant sur une souche d'arbre. "Tu en pense quoi la blonde soi-disant célèbre ?"

"Je suis célèbre" rétorqua Dakota. "Je ne suis pas une Milton pour rien et puis en ce moment je ne pense pas à ce stupide défi car je n'ai pas pu me maquiller ce matin et je n'ai pas envie que les caméras me voient comme ça."

"Tu as peut-être besoin de ça alors" dit Cameron en sortant une petite trousse rose de son sweat rouge.

"Ma trousse de maquillage ! C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut pour faire disparaître les traces d'insomnie" dit Dakota en sortant un petit miroir de la trousse.

"Ou as-tu trouvé ça ?" Demanda Jo.

"Elle n'avait oubliée dans la cabine et je me suis dit que tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner donc autant en profiter" expliqua Cameron.

Jo regarda alors Cameron tout en réfléchissant mais Cameron la remarqua et compris le sujet auquel elle pensait.

"Si tu réfléchie à une méthode de me proposer une alliance, oublie tout de suite, il est hors de question que je devienne une fois de plus ta marionnette."

"Tu aurais pu au moins me laisser le temps de poser cette question" grogna Jo.

**10 heures après le début du défi.**

"Tu ne devrais pas rester seul" dit Shaelyn à Trent qui était assis seul sur l'herbe.

"Je sais mais je me demande si j'ai bien fait de revenir" soupira Trent.

"Ne dit pas ça, c'est cool que tu sois revenu et puis quand je regarde nos autres coéquipiers, tu es le seul qui semble normal."

"C'est vraiment rassurant" dit Trent. "Et sinon, pourquoi es-tu ici ?"

"Je voulais savoir si on pouvait essayer de rester éveillés tous les deux en s'aidant mutuellement."

"Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton petit copain ?" Demanda Trent.

"Quoi !" S'écria Shaelyn en devenant aussi rouge que le sweat de Cameron. "Scott n'est pas mon petit copain, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, on est juste amis."

"C'est ce qu'ils disent tous"se moqua Trent. "On commence par quoi alors pour éviter de dormir même si ce n'est pas très utile en ce moment."

"Je sais pas, parle-moi de ton expérience lors des deux premières saisons auxquelles tu as participé ?" Proposa Shaelyn.

"C'est un bon début" confirma Trent.

Scott fixait tranquillement le ciel depuis plusieurs minutes quand un ricanement le sortit de sa torpeur et il vit à sa droite Sierra qui rigolait tout en tapant un message sur le téléphone qu'elle avait pu exceptionnellement emmenée pour mettre à jour ses blogs.

"T'es obligé de rigoler comme une hyène" grogna Scott pas du tout content d'avoir été dérangé.

"C'est parce qu'elle est contente de la photo qu'elle vient de prendre" lui dit Cody qui était assis à sa gauche.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pris comme photo ?" Demanda Scott.

Cody lui désigna une direction et Scott pu voir Shaelyn discuter tranquillement avec Trent et les deux rigolaient de temps en temps.

"Sierra pense que l'amitié entre Shaelyn et Trent va te rendre jaloux."

"Je me demande vraiment à quoi elle pense par moment" maugréa Scott même si voir Shaelyn proche de quelqu'un d'autre l'embêtait un peu.

**Confessionnal :**

**_Scott : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux de Trent, Shaelyn ne sort même pas avec moi donc pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter que Shaelyn traîne de plus en plus avec Trent et le fait que ça m'énerve ? _**

**_Trent : J'ai vu Scott me regarder et il va falloir que je lui dise tout de suite que je ne veux rien faire avec Shaelyn car je ne suis pas là pour provoquer des disputes entre les autres, je veux juste faire mon chemin tranquillement en éliminant au passage Duncan et Heather que je ne peux pas supporter et Alejandro même si je ne le connais pas._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

**12 heures après le début du défi.**

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait seulement une demi-journée que l'on est réveillés" soupira Bridgette. "Je m'ennuie comme pas possible."

"C'est vrai que le temps ne passe très vite" répondit Zoey qui regardait le soleil amorcé s descente vers l'horizon. "Combien de temps as-tu lors de la première saison ?"

"Je n'aime pas vraiment en parlé" dit Bridgette qui ne voulait pas se rappeler ce moment.

"Bridgette n'a même pas tenu vingt-quatre heures lors de la première saison" répondit Sierra. "Elle était la première de son équipe à s'endormir."

"Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, ce n'est pas très honorant" ricana Zoey tandis que Bridgette lançait un regard désapprobateur à Sierra.

"Pas du tout et le pire, c'est que j'ai participé à quatre saisons sur les cinq dernières et ma meilleure position est une dixième place donc j'espère vraiment que je vais avoir de la chance cette année et enfin faire un bon résultat."

"Vu dans l'équipe que tu es, je pense que tu peux aller loin" lui dit Mike.

"Tu penses vraiment que notre équipe est la plus forte ?" Demanda Zoey.

"Il n'y a quasiment aucun point faible dans votre équipe alors que dans la mienne, les commandes de Jo peuvent entraîner une défaite ou la faiblesse des autres. Et pour l'autre équipe, il suffit de voir l'ambiance pour connaître le sort réservé à cette équipe" expliqua Mike.

"Peut-être mais si on commence à croire que l'on est plus fort que les autres, on va se faire avoir et on passera chacun notre tour à la trappe" dit Bridgette.

"Pas faux, restons humble et donnons le meilleur de nous dans le défi" ajouta Zoey. "Je me demande vraiment qui va être le premier à s'endormir ?"

"YEAH" s'écria Owen heureux. "Une demi-journée d'écoulée et toujours pas envie de dormir, je sens que je vais exploser mon record."

A peine Owen eut-il le temps de faire autre chose qu'il s'écroula sur le sol, endormi.

"Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris" commenta Chris qui était assis sur une chaise et regardait l'évolution du défi.

"Il a battu son record de dix secondes, ce n'est pas si mal que ça" ricana Jean.

"Du moment qu'il ne fait pas une crise de somnambulisme, ça me va" dit Matt qui se tenait la tête dans ses mains juste à côté de son frère.

"Un petit coup de mou ?" Demanda Jean en claquant ses doigts devant le visage de Matt pour le faire réagir.

"Désolé, c'est juste que j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit" dit Matt. "Ça faisait un petit bout de temps que je n'avais pas dormi avec quelqu'un à mes côtés et encore moins dans un lit une place. J'ai mal partout."

"Pourtant, je n'ai aucune douleur pour ma part."

"C'est normal puisque j'ai dû m'adapter à la façon dont tu dormais car tu t'es endormi avant moi et je me suis fait avoir car en plus, j'avais oublié que tu bougeais dans ton sommeil."

"Comme si tu ne bougeais pas non plus, ce n'est pas agréable de se retrouver avec tes cheveux dans le visage au réveil" riposta Jean.

"Ta une proposition pour régler ce problème ?" Demanda Matt tandis que Sierra écoutait la discussion en toute discrétion.

"On n'a qu'à dormir chacun à une extrémité du lit" proposa Jean.

"Si c'est pour être intoxiqué par une odeur de pied, je préfère encore dormir dehors" refusa Matt. "Pourquoi pas en face à face pendant que tu y es ?"

"Pour se retrouver dans une position compromettante, je dis non" ajouta Jean.

"Pourquoi vous ne dormez tout simplement pas dos à dos ?" Demanda Cody.

"Pas con" répondirent Jean et Matt en même temps.

"Bah voilà ce n'était pas si compliqué" soupira Cody qui retourna dans sa contemplation de l'herbe à ses pieds.

"C'est discussion va faire le buzz sur mes blogs" dit Sierra en continuant de taper sur son téléphone.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à mettre en ligne cette conversation" commença Jean avant d'être interrompu par Sierra qui souriait.

"Trop tard, ça fait déjà cinq minutes et j'ai déjà plus d'une trentaine réponses."

"Espèce de sans-cœur" dit Matt.

**Confessionnal :**

**_Sierra : Heureusement que Chris a autorisé la présence de mon téléphone, c'est tellement amusant de publier ce qui se passe dans l'émission et de voir la réaction des spectateurs. J'espère que je ne serais pas éliminée trop vite que j'ai le temps d'avoir pleines d'infos croustillantes._**

**_Matt : Peut-être que l'on devrait penser à se débarrasser de Sierra en premier car elle représente un danger très conséquent pour notre intimité. On ne peut rien garder de secret avec elle et moi, j'ai besoin de mes secrets._**

**_Mike : Je ne mens pas quand je dis que mon équipe n'est pas si forte que ça car si on enlève Jo, Trent, Scots et moi, il ne reste quasiment personne._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

**17 heures après le début du défi.**

Minuit venait d'être dépassé et tout le monde à part Owen était encore debout. Du côté des ours, ils ne s'ennuyaient pas comparés aux deux autres équipes car ils luttaient depuis une bonne demi-heure pour pousser Owen hors de la zone du feu de camp car celui-ci s'était mis à ronfler bruyamment.

"Tu parles d'un coéquipier utile, c'est un vrai boulet celui-là" grogna Heather.

"Tu pourrais nous aider quand même" dit Duncan qui essayait de pousser Owen avec l'aide d'Alejandro mais il était impossible de déplacer le corps endormi d'un centimètre.

"N'en demande pas trop de sa part" lui dit Alejandro ce qui lui valut un regard énervée d'Heather. "Oui, c'est de toi que je parle."

Pendant ce temps, Lindsay était toujours en train de discuter avec Beth qui faisait des efforts pour se maintenir dans le monologue quasi continu de Lindsay qui durait depuis onze heures désormais.

"Et donc aussi une autre fois, avec le groupe de cheerleaders, on allait à une compétition et dans le bus, Carmelita Santos est tombée par terre et a commencée à bavé. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais aimée Carmelita car elle n'arrêtait pas de cranée mais là c'était autre chose alors madame Winston a fait stopper le bus et a été du jus de fruit pour la réveillée mais attention, seulement du 0% sans sucre, sinon ça ne marche pas" continua Lindsay.

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendue cette histoire" marmonna Beth.

"Ah bon ?" Demanda Lindsay. "Dans ce cas je vais te raconter un moment qui s'est déroulé dans le fabuleux endroit magique qui réalise tous nos rêves."

"C'est encore à propos d'un magasin de robes ? Tu crois que certaines robes m'iraient bien ?"

"Non, il ne faut pas rêver quand même" répondit Lindsay. "Donc j'étais une nouvelle fois avec Betsie et …"

"Un peu de nerf, il n'est quand même pas si difficile à faire rouler" dit Heather à l'intention d'Alejandro et Duncan qui poussaient toujours en vain.

"Si tu crois si intelligente" rétorqua Duncan en se redressant. "Vas-y, prend ma place et essaye de le pousser."

"Bien, je vais vous montrer comment on fait."

Heather s'approcha d'Owen et lui donna un fort coup de pied dans le postérieur ce qui eut pour effet de le faire péter et Alejandro, Duncan et Heather qui étaient autour, tombèrent dans les pommes à cause de l'odeur.

"Et les ours perdent trois autres membres" dit Chris qui se retenait de rire. "Vous n'êtes plus que trois."

"Je sens que je vais m'amuser au cours des prochaines heures" grogna Gwen qui se retrouvait seule avec Beth et Lindsay qui était toujours en train de discuter de leur côté.

**Confessionnal :**

**_Gwen : Perdre la moitié de son équipe en même pas une journée entière de cette manière, ce n'est pas très flatteur. Il ne faudra pas s'étonner si on perd ce défi._**

**_Beth : Si Lindsay continue de cette manière pendant encore onze heures, je sens que je ne vais pas tenir._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

**24 heures depuis le début du défi.**

Personne ne s'était endormi depuis et la première nuit de défi venait de s'achever avec le soleil qui commençait à se lever.

"Bravo à tous" dit alors Chris en revenant auprès des candidats après être allé se reposer un peu. "Ça fait désormais vingt-quatre heures que le défi à commencé et il est temps de corsé les choses."

Il sorti alors un petit poste radio et l'alluma et il en sortit de la musique classique très douce.

"C'est une blague j'espère" râla Jo en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Le début de la diffusion eu pour effet de faire bailler une bonne partie des candidats dont la fatigue commençait à être assez pesante sur les esprits.

"C'est agréable comme musique" dit Cameron qui se balançait lentement au rythme de la chanson.

"Tu rigoles" grogna Scott. "C'est une véritable torture auditive."

Scott sentit alors un poids sur lui et en baissant les yeux, il vit Shaelyn qui venait de s'endormir sur ses genoux.

"Je vais faire comment pour bouger maintenant ?"

"Déplace la simplement pour la poser au sol" proposa Trent.

"Je ne vais quand même pas la laisser dormir couchée par terre, ça ne se fait" dit Scott. "Je crois que je vais devoir faire avec."

L'équipe des loups était la seule équipe encore au complet avec ses huit membres encore éveillés même si certains étaient à la limite de s'endormir.

"Enfin je vois le lever de soleil" soupira tranquillement Bridgette qui était maintenant installée entre Matt et Jean. "N'est-ce pas magnifique ?"

N'ayant aucune réponse de la part des jumeaux, elle regarda à droite et à gauche pour voir les que les deux étaient en train de s'endormir lentement mais surement.

CLAC ! CLAC !

"Aïe !" S'écrièrent les deux frères en même temps. "Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

"Vous étiez en train de cous endormir alors il fallait un moyen efficace."

"Merci je suppose" grogna Jean qui frottait sa joue douloureuse.

"Peux-tu utilisée un peu plus de douceur la prochaine fois ?" Demanda Matt.

"Avec toi, je peux bien faire une exception" lui dit Bridgette en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

"S'il vous plait, vous êtes obligés de faire ça maintenant ?" Demanda Jean qui n'avait pas envie de tenir la chandelle.

"Comme si on te disait quelque chose quand tu le fais en face de nous avec …" commença Bridgette avant d'avoir sa bouche recouverte par Matt pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase tandis que Jean laissa retomber le stress qui avait augmenté d'un coup.

"N'oublie pas que l'on s'est promis de ne jamais parlé de ça ici" lui rappela Matt.

"Désolé, c'est la fatigue" s'excusa Bridgette. "Je sais que tu n'es pas très à l'aise quand on évoque ce sujet."

"Ouais mais c'est bon, du moment que tu ne fais pas une autre erreur" grogna Jean.

"Je suis impatiente de savoir qui est l'heureuse élue de ton cœur Jean" dit alors Sierra qui une fois de plus, avait entendue toute la conversation.

"Alors là tu peux toujours courir pour savoir, il est hors de question que j'expose cette partie de ma vie devant la télé nationale. Et puis tu ne sais pas mon style de fille de toute façon" dit Jean avec un sourire moqueur.

"Je te parie que j'y arriverais même si je dois être éliminée par la suite" affirma Sierra. "Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile."

"Ah ouais tu crois ça. Et bien bon courage pour trouver" se moqua Jean.

Bridgette et Matt se regardèrent avec des légers regards inquiets tandis que Sierra et Jean continuait leur petite dispute.

**Confessionnal :**

**_Matt : Je ne suis pas du tout rassurer par ce qui vient de se produire mais alors pas du tout._**

**_Sierra : Je suis impatiente de connaître ce que cache ce trio, ça m'a l'air d'être quelque chose de très passionnant._**

**_Jean : Je reconnais que ce n'était pas très intelligent de ma part mais avec ce défi, je n'arrive plus à penser correctement è cause de cette putain de fatigue._**

**_Jo : Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise de voir Shaelyn s'endormir la première, elle le maillon faible de cette équipe et il va donc falloir que je m'en débarrasse au plus vite._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

**36 heures depuis le début du défi.**

Cette deuxième journée était passée relativement vite pour les candidats restants. Au cours de la journée, l'équipe des rongeurs était toujours au nombre de trois avec Gwen qui avait décidé de se joindre aux deux autres équipes pour être moins seule tandis que Lindsay continuait inlassablement à discuter de ses anecdotes à Beth qui semblait sur le point de dormir à tout moment.

Du côté des ours, Dakota s'était endormie en début d'après-midi tout comme Cameron qui dormait recroquevillé sur lui-même en suçant son pouce.

Pour les loups, ils avaient enfin perdu un membre qui était Sierra peu de temps après que son téléphone n'est rendu l'âme à cause de la batterie qui s'était déchargée. Bridgette semblait être la prochaine à succombé au sommeil puisqu'elle somnolait à moitié dans les bras de Matt qui la maintenait assise.

Cody en profita alors pour réunir tous les membres de l'équipe autour de lui.

"J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je vous parle avant que tout le monde ne s'endorme car je voulais vous proposer de voter contre Sierra si jamais on perdait le défi."

"Je ne suis pas contre, elle n'arrête pas de me stalker toutes les cinq minutes" dit Jean. "Après, c'est au capitaine de décider."

"Quoi, pourquoi c'est à moi de décider ?" Demanda Harold en voyant les cinq visages tournés vers lui.

"Tu es le capitaine Harold" lui dit Leshawna. "Nous on se concerte pour savoir qu'elle personne on devrait éliminer et après tu vois si ça te paraît. Pour ma part, je suis d'accord car même si je ne l'ai pas montré, cette fille me saoule."

"Et puis je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra pourquoi on a fait le choix de l'éliminer" ajouta Zoey.

"Je pense plutôt qu'elle va nous faire une crise" dit Matt. "Elle très imprévisible et ses réactions me font peur parfois."

"Si vous êtes tous d'accord pour voter contre elle, ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait été très utile dans le défi d'aujourd'hui" approuva finalement Harold. "Maintenant, concentrons-nous sur le défi, il ne faut pas le perdre."

"Ça va, ce n'est pas trop dérangeant ?" Demanda Gwen à Scott qui était assis sur le sol avec Shaelyn qui dormait à points fermés sur ses jambes.

"Non, je ne la sens même pas" répondit Scott qui retînt un bâillement.

"Je ne dois pas être la première a te le dire mais vous semblez être très proches tout les deux."

"Tout le monde nous le dit mais il y a juste une forte amitié entre elle et moi. On en a discuter après la fin de la dernière saison et on a décidé que de sortir ensemble pouvait briser notre amitié donc a décidés de rester amis."

"Ça ne doit pas être simple par moment" commenta Gwen.

"De son côté je ne sais pas mais pour moi, il y a des moments où j'aimerais que l'on soit ensemble mais je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas y penser. Je n'arrive pas à supporter quand elle parle avec un autre garçon, j'ai cru que j'allais m'en prendre à Trent tout à l'heure" avoua Scott.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour Trent" le rassura Gwen. "Il a vu comment vous étiez tous les deux et ce n'est pas son genre de briser les amitiés entre les gens."

"J'espère car sinon il va prendre cher" dit Scott.

"Justement je vais aller le voir, ça fait un petit moment que l'on n'a pas discuter lui et moi. Fait attention à ne pas t'endormir."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça" se moqua Scott. "Je suis déjà resté éveillé beaucoup plus longtemps que ça."

"C'est pour ça que je te dis de faire attention."

**Confessionnal :**

**_Cody : Si on perd ce défi, j'espère vraiment que s'est Sierra qui va partir car même si elle est plus calme que lors de la troisième saison, elle me fait encore peur._**

**_Harold : C'est quand même bien d'être dans une équipe où l'on n'est pas harcelé par des idiots pour ne pas mentionner Duncan. Enfin une équipe intelligente que je vais guider d'une main de maître._**

**_Gwen : Il faut à tout prix que je résiste car je ne sais pas combien de temps Beth va tenir face au monologue interminable de Lindsay. _**

**_Scott : Je ne vais peut-être pas tenir aussi longtemps que ça finalement. Avec Shaelyn sur moi et la position confortable sur laquelle je suis installé, j'ai l'impression que je peux m'endormir à tout moment. Matt est dans le même cas que moi sauf que pour lui, Bridgette est complètement endormie sans ses bras et pas sur ses jambes donc ça ne serait tarder pour lui. Ça c'est du confessionnal, je n'ai jamais parler autant._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Trent était assis non loin de Jo et fixait la forêt avec un regard vide.

"Quelle concentration" ricana Gwen en venant à ses côtés ce qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

"Je te rappelle que je sais comment faire des nuits blanches donc je ne vais pas m'endormir aussi facilement" fit remarquer Trent.

"Sauf si Chris se met à lire une fois de plus l'histoire du Canada" se moqua Gwen.

"Sans doute mais que me vaux l'honneur de t'avoir à mes côtés ?"

"Et bien comme je suis toute seule et que tu es aussi tout seul de ton côté, je me disais que m'on pouvait attendre le sommeil tous les deux."

"Comme un remake de la première saison sauf que cette fois, c'est moi qui l'emporterait à la fin" dit Trent.

"Je te parie mon déjeuner que c'est moi qui gagnerai ce défi" le défia Gwen.

"Parie tenu, mon déjeuner est également en course même si je ne sais pas si c'est bien d'avoir deux déjeuners vu ce que nous cuisine le Chef."

"Ouais, on finira surement à l'infirmerie pour avoir fait une intoxication alimentaire à cause de son gruau."

"Ne me parle pas d'infirmerie, j'y suis allé quasiment tous les jours lors de la première saison à cause des défis, tous les problèmes étaient pour moi" soupira Trent en se remémorant ses différents accidents.

"Faut avoué que s'était drôle par moment et puis je sais que je vais certainement me répéter mais je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé lors des saisons précédentes."

"Ça va" dit Trent. "Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne vas quand même pas continuer à t'excuser pour des événements qui datent de trois ans au moins. On était tous les deux fautifs de toute façon, on l'a bien cherché."

**48 heures après le début du défi.**

Plusieurs candidats avaient sombré dans le sommeil notamment Harold et Cody pour les loups qui se retrouvaient désormais à quatre puisque Bridgette s'était endormie dans les bras de Matt qui la tenait contre lui assis dos à un tronc d'arbre et qui essayait de résister à la fatigue.

"Tu devrais voir les cernes que tu te tapes, c'est un truc de fou" lui dit Jean.

"Ça se voit que tu n'as pas vu les tiennes alors" répliqua doucement Matt pour ne pas réveiller Bridgette. "Pas trop de mal à résister ?"

"Tu plaisantes j'espère" se moqua Jean. "Je suis tellement fatigué que je n'ai même plus envie de dormir. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais reposer un peu ma tête."

"Pas de problème" répondit Matt. "J'ai l'impression de servir d'oreiller avec toi et Bridgette."

N'ayant aucune réponse de son frère, Matt tourna sa tête vers la gauche pour voir que Jean s'était automatiquement endormi en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

"C'est sympa de me laisser tout seul" marmonna Matt en soupirant avant de regarder qui étaient les candidats qui restaient en course. Il pouvait voir qu'il restait Leshawna et Zoey pour son équipe, Jo, Mike, Scott et Trent pour l'équipe des ours et Beth, Gwen et Lindsay pour les rongeurs même s'il ne savait pas si Beth était toujours éveillée car elle n'avait pas bouger depuis une bonne heure tandis que Lindsay continuait à parler sans faire attention.

"Et donc, tu vois. Après mon énième dispute avec Carmelita" continuait Lindsay qui s'arrêta alors pour la première dois depuis deux jours et regarda Beth. "Tu m'écoutes ?"

Lindsay toucha alors Beth qui avait les yeux grands ouverts et Lindsay remarqua alors que Beth s'était endormi sans fermer les yeux.

"Bonne nuit" dit alors Lindsay même si on était le matin du troisième jour de défi et elle alla ensuite rejoindre les autres candidats encore éveillée. "Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour vous, mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir."

"Tu m'étonnes" lui dit Jo avec une main pour retenir sa tête. "Tu n'as pas arrêtée de jacassé pendant deux jours entiers."

"Pour les candidats encore en lice, veuillez me rejoindre pour la suite du défi" annonça alors Chris en venant à leur rencontre. "Etant donné que la production ne veuille pas que le défi s'éternise comme lors de la première saison avec une durée de 84 heures, on va vous déplacer dans un autre endroit pour laisser les autres dormir tranquillement."

Les candidats restant se levèrent et Matt déplaça doucement Bridgette pour la mettre à côté de Jean et en allant voir Scott pour l'aider, il se rendit compte que celui-ci s'était finalement endormi avec Shaelyn sur ses jambes.

"Et encore un en moins ce qui porte le nombre de candidats éveillés à huit" dit Chris en remarquant également que Scott s'était endormi. "Au moins il évitera l'horreur que je vous ai préparé pour déterminer le gagnant."

Après s'être déplacé au niveau du réfectoire pour ne pas déranger les autres qui dormaient, les huit candidats virent arriver Chris avec un énorme livre dans les mains et le poser sur une table en face de lui.

"Ne me dit pas que s'est une nouvelle fois le livre sur l'histoire du Canada ?" Demanda Gwen avec un air inquiet.

"Bien sûr que non" répondit Chris ce qui valut des soupirs de soulagement parmi les candidats. "C'est encore pire."

"Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire qu'un cours d'histoire sur le Canada" grogna Jo.

"Tout simplement un cours d'histoire sur la France."

"Tu me fais marcher" ricana Matt. "J'ai passé quinze ans de ma vie en France et ça m'étonnerait que tout tienne dans ce livre. Et puis ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ça, l'histoire de la France est bien plus intéressante que celle du Canada."

"Je vois" dit tranquillement Chris avant d'appeler quelqu'un sur son portable. "Ouais c'est Chris, Matt n'est pas impressionné, on utilise l'arme secrète ?"

Après quelques secondes de discussions, Chris raccroche et se tourne vers les candidats.

"J'ai parlé avec la production et on a décidé de remplacer l'histoire de la France par une lecture en douceur article par article du code civil français" annonça Chris en leur montrant un livre aussi épais qu'un dictionnaire.

"Etant donné que c'est toi qui nous as mis dans cette merde, tu as intérêt à ne pas t'endormir" dit Leshawna à Matt qui fit un sourire gêné.

**Confessionnal :**

**_Matt : Moi et ma grande bouche, j'aurais dû me taire car dès que quelqu'un commence à réciter un texte en rapport avec du droit, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dormir donc je nais sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir._**

**_Zoey : Matt vient encore de nous démontrer qu'il peut-être incroyablement stupide par moment._**

**_Gwen : Du moment que Chris ne parle pas de l'histoire du Canada, ça ne va._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

**54 heures depuis le début du défi.**

Les huit candidats sont toujours dans la course alors qu'au niveau du feu de camp, les autres commencent à se réveiller.

"Note à moi-même" dit Heather en se levant. "Ne jamais déplacer un corps remplis de gaz toxiques quand il dort."

"J'espère pour toi que certains de nos coéquipiers sont toujours éveillés car c'est de ta faute si on a perdu trois membres d'un coup" rétorqua Duncan.

"Encore une bonne raison de t'éliminer lors de notre prochaine cérémonie" ajouta Alejandro.

"Si tu le dit" commença Heather avant de regarder autour d'elle et d'apercevoir un tas de vêtements appartenant à Owen. "Ne me dîtes pas qu'il a recommencé ?"

"Je pense que oui mais je ne sais vraiment pas où il a pu aller" dit Duncan. "Et je ne veux pas le savoir."

De l'autre côté du feu de camp, Sierra s'amuse à prendre des photos de tous les candidats qui dorment encore tandis que Bridgette se réveille en plein forme, sa tête reposant sur un corps chaud et étant encore à moitié endormie, elle fait un bisou au visage de la personne qu'elle croit être Matt.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Lui demanda Jean en la repoussant avant de se frotter la joue.

"Oh excuse-moi, je croyais que s'était Matt" dit Bridgette rouge de honte.

"Tu dis ça à chaque fois" grogna Jean. "Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas ce genre de choses."

"Pourtant quand tu le fait avec …." commença Bridgette avant d'avoir sa bouche bâillonnée par la main de Jean pour l'empêcher ce finir sa phrase.

"Laissons ma vie amoureuse hors de cette affaire" chuchota Jean mais pas assez faible puisque sa phrase parvînt aux oreilles indiscrètes de Sierra.

"Je savais bien que tu avais déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie" lui dit Sierra avant d'agiter son portable devant son nez. "Tu veux partager avec les internautes qui nous regardent pour que l'on puisse savoir qui est l'élue de ton cœur ?"

"Non merci" dit Jean en se levant pour partir. "J'ai donné ma parole que je n'en parlerai pas à la télévision nationale et je compte bien la tenir."

"Je sens que c'est le début s'une nouvelle enquête" se réjouit Sierra avant de retourner à la mise à jour de ses blogs.

"Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ça va mal finir" gémit Bridgette avant d'aller en direction des douches communes.

**60 heures depuis le début du défi.**

Le soir approche de nouveau à la fin de cette troisième journée de nuit blanche pour les six candidats restants.

Parmi les deux qui se sont endormis pendant la journée, on retrouve Matt et Mike qui n'ont pu résister au sommeil avec le récit monotone de Chris qui lisait un par un les articles du code civil.

"Je l'avais bien dit qu'il allait provoquer notre défaite" dit Leshawna en baillant.

"Ce n'est quand même pas une raison de l'éliminer pour ça" répondit Zoey. "Il vaut mieux plutôt éliminer le premier candidat à s'être endormi durant le défi, ça me paraît plus juste."

"Tu as peut-être raison mais si on veut gagner, il faut éliminer ceux qui ont déjà été proche de la victoire pour s'assurer une place parmi les derniers. Et puis si tu es de mon côté, il y aura également Harold et Sierra et Cody je ne sais pas trop mais on serait en position de force face aux trois autres."

"Ça paraît logique" soupira Zoey. "Mais je trouve qu'il est trop tôt pour discuter de ça."

Leshawna allait répondre quand des coups se firent entendre derrière eux contre la porte du réfectoire.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda lentement Lindsay qui était sur le point de s'endormir.

"Il faudrait que quelqu'un de fort aille voir pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un animal sauvage" proposa Zoey.

Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent se retournèrent alors pour regarder Jo.

"Pourquoi moi ?" S'opposa Jo. "Choisissez Trent, c'est le devoir d'un garçon de protéger les filles."

"C'est vrai mais il faut reconnaître que s'est quand même toi la plus forte de nous tous" lui dit Gwen. "Et puis reconnaît que tu fais plus viril que Trent."

"Merci, ça fait plaisir" dirent Jo et Trent en même temps.

Un long silence s'installa parmi les candidats puis Jo soupira et se dirigea vers la porte et après une après avoir prise une longue inspiration, elle ouvrit la porte et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un Owen tout nu et à moitié endormi qui cognait contre la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que…" commença Jo avant de tomber dans les pommes.

"Aaahh mes yeux" se plaint Lindsay en se cachant le visage.

Trent se dirigea alors vers la porte et la claqua au visage d'Owen qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

"C'est bon, le danger est passé" dit Trent en se retournant pour voir qu'il ne restait plus que lui et Lindsay. Les autres s'étant évanouis.

"Et bien je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là" ricana Chris en se relevant de derrière son pupitre ou reposait le livre. "On est donc maintenant dans la dernière ligne droite de ce défi pour savoir qu'elle équipe est victorieuse. L'équipe des loups ayant perdus tous ses membres me retrouvera ce soir pour la cérémonie d'élimination."

"A quoi ça sert alors que l'on continu le défi si une équipe a déjà perdu ?" Demanda Trent.

"Pour le fun" répondit Chris. "Quelqu'un sait on je m'étais arrêter dans lecture ?"

"Page 387, article 25.9.4, paragraphe 3" lui dit Lindsay en souriant.

"Sérieux, tu as vraiment écouté tout ce que je lis depuis plus de dix heures ?" S'étonna Chris.

"Bien sûr" dit Lindsay. "C'est passionnant comme livre le code vicil."

"Je crois que tu veux plutôt dire le code…" commença Trent.

"Ne cherche pas à lui expliquer, laisse la croire" le coupa Chris. "Reprenons la lecture."

**75 heures depuis le début du défi.**

Le soleil s'est déjà levé depuis quelques heures sur cette quatrième journée et Chris complètement épuisé de la lecture du livre fait alors une pause et regarde les deux candidats en face de lui.

"Lindsay ?" Demanda Chris avec un ton sérieux. "Depuis combien de temps Trent est-il endormi ?"

"Je dirais qu'il y a une déjà qu'il s'est endormi" répondit Lindsay qui se repoudrait le nez avec le kit de maquillage qu'elle avait sur elle.

"Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?"

"J'ai dû oublier."

"Dans ce cas, c'est toi qui remporte ce défi" lui annonça Chris.

"Génial, maintenant au lit" s'écria Lindsay avant de se précipiter vers sa cabine pour aller dormir.

Chris tenta vainement de la faire revenir mais il soupira et entra dans le réfectoire où les autres candidats sauf Trent qui dormait encore prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

"Bien le bonjour, mes très chers campeurs. Nous avons enfin un gagnant et donc, l'équipe qui remporte le défi de la nuit blanche est l'équipe des rongeurs endormis."

L'équipe des rongeurs manifesta sa joie et notamment Owen qui avait retrouvé ses vêtements et dansait sur la table avant d'être poussé par Heather qui ne supportait pas la vue de son postérieur devant son visage.

"Et par conséquent, l'équipe des loups aphones me retrouvera ce soir au sommet de la falaise pour procéder à l'élimination de l'un des leurs."

Les huit membres de l'équipe grognèrent et ils se levèrent pour aller rejoindre leur cabine pour discuter tranquillement.

**Confessionnal :**

**_Leshawna : Je persiste à dire que c'est de la faute de Matt si on a perdu ce défi. S'il l'aurait bouclé deux secondes, on n'aurait jamais eu le droit à un récital du code civil._**

**_Jean : Mon frère est dans une mauvaise posture mais je suis sûr qu'il arrivera à s'en sortir. De mon côté, je vais essayer de m'éloigner le plus possible de Sierra et ses questions indiscrètes._**

**_Bridgette : Leshawna et Zoey ont quand même du culot pour accuser Matt de la défaite. C'est quand même elles qui se sont endormis les dernières après avoir eu Owen à poil. C'est vrai que s'est digne d'un film d'horreur mais quand même._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

La nuit était désormais complètement tombé sur l'île et les huit membres de l'équipe attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Chris qui arriva au sommet de la falaise grâce à un jet-pack et tenant un plateau de sept guimauves.

"Bienvenue à votre première cérémonie d'élimination, j'espère que vous avez fait le bon choix."

"La question ne se pose même pas" dit Harold qui s'était rangé du côté de Leshawna ce qui n'avait pas étonné les jumeaux et Bridgette qui eux avait rallié Cody à leur cause.

"Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire que je suis désolé" soupira Matt.

"Autant que tu veux mais ça ne changera pas nos votes puisque l'on a déjà voté" dit Zoey.

"Commençons alors à donner les premières guimauves de la soirée" les coupa Chris. "La première est pour Bridgette."

Bridgette attrapa sa guimauve et croisa les doigts pour Matt.

"La suivante est pour Harold."

…

…

…

…

…

"Zoey."

…

…

…

…

…

"Cody."

…

…

…

…

…

"Leshawna."

…

…

…

…

…

"Et Jean" dit Chris en lui lançant l'avant dernière guimauve. "Il ne reste donc plus que notre harceleuse Sierra et notre jumeau grincheux Matt."

"Je préfère plutôt le terme de passionnée" corrigea Sierra.

"Et je ne suis pas grincheux" ajouta Matt avec une expression mécontente.

"Jouez pas avec les mots. La dernière guimauve est donc pour…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Matt !"

"Pourquoi moi ?" Demanda Sierra en se tournant vers ses coéquipiers.

"Je ne sais pas" lui répondit Leshawna. "On était pourtant quatre a voté contre Matt donc il y aurait dû avoir égalité."

"C'est sûr qu'il y aurait eu égalité si l'un de vous ne s'était pas trompé en faisant une croix sur Jean à la place de Matt" les informa Chris. "N'est-ce pas Harold ?"

"C'est pas de ma faute, c'est impossible de les différencier."

"Pourtant, ils n'ont pas les mêmes affaires et la même coupe de cheveux et puis leur nom est marqué derrière la photo."

"C'est quand même compliqué" persista Harold.

"Hahaha ! Bouffon !" Ricana Jean en tapant dans la main de son frère.

"Il va m'arriver quoi maintenant ?" Demanda Sierra en regardant d'un air inquiet le bord de la falaise.

"Rien du tout" répondit Chris à la surprise des campeurs. "Ce défi n'était ps éliminatoire donc tu es toujours dans le jeu. Maintenant, hors de ma vue, j'ai besoin de me reposer."

Les candidats, libérer de la cérémonie, se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille en direction de leur cabine et ils s'installèrent dans leur lit sans qu'aucune paroles ne soit échangés entre eux.

"Au moins, on sait contre qui on a affaire" chuchota Matt à son frère comme ils devaient partager le même lit.

"Ouais mais je ne me fais aucun soucis" dit Jean. "On va les avoir un par un et je compte bien y arriver même si je dois le faire seul."

"Et ne pense tu pas que l'on devrait essayer d'avoir Sierra de notre côté ?" Demanda Matt.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle" murmura Jean avec un sourire. "J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour elle."

****FIN CHAPITRE 2****


	3. C'est une blague !

**Chapitre 3 : C'est une blague !**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenue sur l'île, Bridgette se réveilla en pleine forme. Cela était dû au fait que pour une fois, Chris ne les avaient pas réveillés au lever du jour. Bridgette se leva et pris ses affaires dans le but d'aller faire un tour aux douches et elle en profita pour regarder qui était debout dans son équipe. Elle nota que toutes les autres filles étaient déjà levées et que tous les garçons dormaient encore. En passant devant le lit de Matt, elle remarqua que lui et son frère étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre mais elle ne put savoir qui était qui.

En arrivant devant les douches communes, elle s'arrêta quand elle vit plusieurs personnes attendant devant l'entrée.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" Demanda Bridgette à sa coéquipière Zoey.

"Il n'y a qu'une seule douche en état de marche et ça fait trente minutes qu'Heather s'est enfermée à l'intérieur."

"Ça ne fait même pas une semaine que l'on est ici et cette fille commence déjà à me retaper sur le système" râla Leshawna.

"En plus j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes" se plaignit Shaelyn en gigotant sur place.

"Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te soulager derrière un buisson" lui proposa Jo en roulant des yeux avant de se diriger vers le réfectoire.

"Je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur une caméra cachée" dit Shaelyn. "Et puis, tu ne vas pas prendre ta douche ?"

"Je la prendrais ce soir, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre une heure supplémentaire."

"Déjà que cette meuf ne sens pas la rose, je n'imagine pas à la fin de la journée" dit Leshawna. "Comment vous faîtes pour tenir dans la cabine ?"

"Elle dort dans le lit le plus près de la fenêtre qui est également ouverte durant la nuit" répondit Dakota sans lever les yeux de son téléphone.

"Et les garçons ne disent rien ?" Ajouta Bridgette.

"Et bien Mike et Cameron ont peur d'elle donc ils ne disent rien, Trent dort avec des bougies parfumées à ses côtés et Scott s'en fiche" expliqua Shaelyn.

"A part ça, c'est Chris qui vous as dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule douche de libre ?" Demanda Bridgette avec une énième question.

"Non" dit alors Lindsay qui était la première à attendre devant la porte des douches communes. "C'est Heather qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure."

Toutes les filles s'arrêtèrent de parler pour regarder Lindsay.

"Quoi ?"

"Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter qu'il ne fait pas que tu crois tout ce que te dit Heather et encore moins quand il s'agit des douches" se plaignit Beth.

"Dans ce cas" dit Gwen en ouvrant la porte doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit. "Je pense qu'il temps pour la harpie de se prendre une bonne leçon."

"Laisse-moi t'accompagner, je ne veux pas rater ça" ajouta Leshawna en suivant Gwen à l'intérieur suivie de Bridgette et Zoey qui ne voulaient pas rater cela non plus.

**Confessionnal :**

**_Gwen : Et c'est avec toute discrétion que j'ai échangé le shampoing d'Heather avec une bouteille remplie de décolorant pour cheveux et je peux vous dire que vu la quantité qu'elle s'en est mise, c'est obligé que ça fonctionne._**

**_Bridgette : Parfois je me dis que les relations d'amitié entre filles sont plutôt compliquée car on ne peut pas aborder tous les sujets alors qu'avec les garçons, s'est facile de parler de tout même si les conversations dérivent toujours à la fin sur du cul._**

**_Heather : (Portant un bonnet qui cache tous ses cheveux) Cette maudite garce de gothique va me le payer. Ça ne me dérange pas que l'on s'en prenne à moi verbalement mais si on commence à toucher mes cheveux, là ça va mal._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Pendant que les filles étaient en train de prendre leurs douches, les garçons de l'équipe des loups s'étaient enfin lever et après s'être changés, ils attendaient désormais en file indienne pour recevoir leur petit déjeuner.

"Ne prenez pas ça comme une critique mais est-ce que s'est mangeable ?" Demanda Jean en prenante bol de gruaux que lui avait donné le Chef.

"Et est-ce normal que mon gruaux à envie de s'échapper de son bol" ajouta Matt aux côtés de son frère en donnant de temps en temps des coups de cuillère sur son gruaux pour le faire rester en place.

"Si vous ne dégagez pas dans les deux secondes, je vous jure que serez corvée de nettoyage des toilettes" les menaça le Chef en attrapant le couteau de cuisine à côté de lui.

Les jumeaux avalèrent de travers et partirent s'installer à la table réservé à leur équipe.

"On peut dire que vous savez toujours y faire" dit Harold en arrivant à son tour devant le Chef. "Vous saviez que le gruau est une bouillie de céréales très répandue en Allemagne ?"

"ET MA MAIN DANS TA FACE, TU LA CONNAIS ?" S'écria le Chef tandis qu'Harold se précipita à la table des loups. "NE CROIT PAS QUE JE NE T'AI PAS VUE TOI !"

Cody avait essayé de prendre son gruau sans se faire voir mais cela avait lamentablement échoué. Il reposa alors le bol devant le Chef qui mit une louche de gruau supplémentaire dedans.

"Double portion pour les gringalets."

"Merci" marmonna Cody doucement. "C'est trop gentil, fallait pas."

Le Chef planta alors un hachoir juste à côté de la main droite de Cody.

"J'AI PAS ENTENDU !" S'écria le Chef.

"CHEF, MERCI CHEF !" S'époumona Cody avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers en quatrième vitesse.

"On devrait attendre les filles avant de commencer" dit Harold en voyant Beth et Lindsay arriver au réfectoire mais pas de traces de leurs coéquipières.

"Du moment que mon gruau ne se fait pas la malle, ça me va" répondit Matt en regardant son bol qui se déplaçait lentement. Il donna alors un autre coup de cuillère dessus et le bol s'arrêta et Matt afficha un sourire satisfait.

"C'est pas mauvais ?" Demanda Cody en regardant Jean qui avait déjà commencé à manger.

"C'est mangeable, mais d'autres ont l'air d'apprécier" dit Jean en regardant les garçons des deux autres équipes.

Sur la table des rongeurs, après avoir essayé de manger le maximum de leur petit déjeuner, Alejandro et Duncan avaient donnés leurs parts à Owen qui se faisait un plaisir à manger le gruau.

A la table des ours, Cameron, Mike, Scott et Trent mangeaient chacun à leur rythme sans aucune conversation entre eux.

"Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant chez les autres pour que vous les regardez comme ça ?" Demanda Zoey en arrivant à leur table.

"Ouais et pourquoi vous n'avez pas commencé à manger ?" Ajouta Leshawna en s'asseyant à côté d'Harold.

"On vous attendait et ont cherchaient également le meilleur moyen de manger cette chose" répondit Cody.

"C'est vrai que ça ne donne pas envie" dit Bridgette en s'asseyant entre Jean et Matt qui tendit sa joue sur laquelle elle déposa un baiser en guise de bonjour. "Bien dormi ?"

"Pas de problème pour ça mais je ne te parle pas du réveil" grogna Matt en regardant son frère.

"Genre c'est de ma faute, c'est toi qui es venu te serrer à côté de moi" répliqua Jean.

"Quelqu'un sait où est Sierra ?" Demanda Zoey pour éviter d'entendre une nouvelle conversation sans intérêt des deux.

"Juste ici" répondit Sierra en apparaissant à côté de Zoey qui poussa un cri de terreur et tomba à la renverse. "J'étais parti à la pêche aux infos pour mes blogs."

"Et je suppose que tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes" dit Harold.

"En fait, je n'ai rien trouvé d'exceptionnel, c'est plutôt dommage" soupira Sierra. "Ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai pas trouvé de gros scoop mais en la présence de Jean, je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose."

"Tu crois vraiment que ce que je cache pourrait faire un scoop" ricana Jean.

"Evidemment" dit Sierra. "Si ça serait quelque chose de banal, ton frère et Bridgette ne serait pas autant sur leurs gardes dès que quelqu'un t'adresse la parole où que l'on leurs posent des questions sur ta vie."

"Je pensais pas que ça se voyait autant" s'excusa Bridgette.

"De toute façon, tu peux toujours chercher, tu ne trouveras jamais" dit Jean en se levant et en renversant son bol à peine touché sur le sol.

Un silence s'installa dans la salle et tout le monde regarda à la table des loups.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça" dit Leshawna en regardant Jean ainsi que le Chef qui s'était arrêté net dans ses gestes et fixait leur table.

"Qui as fait ça ?" Demanda le Chef en plantant son hachoir dans le comptoir en face de lui.

"Euh…" bredouilla Jean avant de se tourner vers son voisin d'en face. "C'est Harold."

"QUOI ? Mais ce n'est pas moi" protesta Harold tandis que Jean se dépêchait de sortir et que Matt ainsi que Bridgette ricanaient discrètement.

"Viens là mon garçon" dit le Chef en faisant signe à Harold qui avala de travers en s'avançant devant son bourreau.

"Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi" supplia Harold.

"Je ne veux pas le savoir mais sache que tu vas être ravi d'apprendre que tu es de corvée pour nettoyer la cuvette du confessionnal."

"Ah ça craint" ricana Scott tandis que Dakota et Shaelyn avaient des expressions horrifiées. "J'espère pour lui qu'Owen ne s'en ai pas servi."

"Je ne vois pas en quoi s'est drôle de se moquer des autres quand ils n'ont rien fait" le réprimanda Cameron avec Mike à ses côtés qui approuvait ses dires.

"Je ne suis pas le seul à rigoler de cette situation" se défendit Scott en pointant Jo qui regardait ailleurs pour ne pas éclater de rire. "Et puis ceux des autres équipes non plus."

Sur la table des loups, Matt était pris d'un fou rire et Bridgette lui tapotait légèrement le dos sous le regard désapprobateur de ses coéquipiers à l'exception de Sierra qui tapait quelque chose sur son téléphone. Chez les ours, Alejandro, Duncan et Heather rigolaient également tandis qu'Owen mangeaient les bols de ses coéquipiers et que Beth et Lindsay étaient de nouveau dans une conversation inintéressante avec Gwen entre les deux qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter cela.

"C'est vrai que s'est pas de chance pour lui lais faut avouer que s'est drôle" avoua Trent.

"Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend" dit Scott en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Parce que je ne te comprends pas ?" Demanda Shaelyn.

"Ce n'est pas le même délire avec toi au Matt, vous n'avez pas le même humour, je ne peux pas te dire des blagues de garçons, tu ne vas pas les comprendre alors que Matt ou Trent, ils comprennent."

"Ce qu'il cherche à te dire est qu'il s'amuse plus avec Matt ou Trent plutôt qu'avec toi" expliqua Jo.

"N'allez pas croire que je fais ma jalouse mais je ne comprends pas comment tu peux t'amuser plus avec Trent qu'avec moi alors que tu ne le connais que depuis cinq jours" dit Shaelyn.

"On est des garçons, tu ne peux pas comprendre" tenta d'expliquer maladroitement Scott. "Si je me comporte de la même façon avec toi de la manière que je suis avec Matt ou Trent, ce n'est pas la même chose."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerait que tu te comportes avec ton caractère habituel avec moi alors que tu l'as fait une bonne partie de la saison dernière."

"Mais on n'était pas encore amis à cette période-là."

"Donc ça veut dire que tu traites Matt comme de la merde si je comprends bien" dit Shaelyn.

"Laisse tombé" grogna Scott en se levant pour partir. "Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer pour des choses sans importances."

"On n'a pas fini de parler, reviens là", lui ordonna Shaelyn.

"Désolé je ne t'entends plus" lui cria Scott en sortant du réfectoire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver par moment" dit Shaelyn en se tournant vers les autres qui avaient écoutés tranquillement la conversation.

"Tu as bien raison, girl power" lui dit Dakota en lui tapant dans la main.

"Moi j'ai rien compris" se plaignit Cameron.

"C'est simple" lui dit Mike. "C'est juste que Shaelyn est jalouse que… Aïe !"

Shaelyn venait de lui donner un coup de pied dans la jambe.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

"Rien du tout" gémit Mike en se massant le tibia.

"Si c'est comme ça tous les jours, je sens que je vais bien aimé" dit Trent en souriant.

"Ta gueule et continu de manger ta bouillie si tu ne veux pas te prendre une claque" s'exclama Jo mettant un terme à la conversation autour de la table.

**Confessionnal :**

**_Jean : Je n'avais pas fait exprès de renverser mon bol et puis s'était trop tentant d'accuser Harold. Il va falloir également que je garde un œil sur Sierra et peut-être pourquoi pas essayer de la faire rejoindre notre côté._**

**_Shaelyn : Par moment, je ne sais pas à quoi pense Scott. Il n'y a même pas trois jours lors du défi, il faisait la tête parce que j'étais avec Trent et là, ils sont côte à côte depuis hier après-midi et ils se parlent comme s'ils étaient potes depuis toujours._**

**_Trent : Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver comme cause de la destruction de l'amitié entre Shaelyn et Scott. _**

**_Harold : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? J'espère que la cuvette n'est pas trop sale au moins. (Soulève le couvercle) Oh mon dieu !_**

**_Duncan : Toute personne faisant des choses injustes à ce binoclard est considéré comme faisant partie de mes amis et je pense que je vais bien m'entendre avec Jean._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Après s'être amuser à se moquer d'Harold pendant les dernières minutes, Heather se remis droite sur son siège et remarqua que son bol de gruau avait disparue.

"Où est mon gruau ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Parce que tu comptais le manger" lui répondit Owen après un rot. "Désolé mais je croyais que tu n'avais pas fin alors je me suis servi."

"Ce n'est pas croyable, tu ne penses vraiment qu'a ton ventre" s'énerva Heather. "Tu ne sers vraiment à rien dans cette équipe."

"Là tu commences à me faire peur" lui dit Owen d'une petite voix. "Et puis ce n'est pas la fin du monde, il y a encore le repas du midi et du soir."

"Sauf si tu me les manges encore quand j'ai le dos tourner. Alors maintenant, rend moi mon gruau" grogna Heather en attrapant Owen par son T-shirt et en le secouant.

"Rend le moi ! Rend le moi !" s'écria Heather en continuant à secouer Owen dans tous les sens.

"Arrête je me sens mal" lui dit Owen en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

"Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir" dit Alejandro qui était juste à côté d'Heather en prenant un plateau et en se cachant derrière.

"Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment peut-elle récupérer son gruau alors qu'Owen vient de le manger ?" Demanda Duncan.

"C'est la logique féminine, ne cherche pas à comprendre" lui répondit Alejandro.

"Ne me mettez pas dans le bateau qu'Heather, je ne pense pas comme ça moi" intervînt Gwen.

Heather lâcha alors Owen dont le visage avait viré au blanc.

"Alors, tu vas me le rendre oui ou non ?"

BBBLLLLAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH !

Heather obtenue comme réponse le contenu du ventre d'Owen qui l'arrosa de la tête aux pieds. Alejandro sorti de derrière son plateau et regarda sur lui pour voir s'il n'avait pas été touché.

"Mais…" bredouilla Heather en enlevant une partie du vomi qui lui couvrait le visage. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir une salle silencieuse avec tous les regards tournés vers elle et qui retenaient leurs rires.

"Vous voyez" dit alors Lindsay. "Elle a confondu maquillage et barbouillage."

La salle explosa de rire ainsi que le Chef qui en tomba à la renverse en se tenant le ventre. Heather se leva et couru en direction de la sortie mais ne voyant pas grand-chose, elle se cogna dans le mur juste à côté ce qui intensifia les rires. Après avoir trouvé la poignée, elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers les douches communes.

"Franchement, tu es excellente Lindsay" lui dit Gwen en lui tapant dans la main.

"Je n'aime pas me moquer des gens d'habitude mais avec Heather je peux faire une exception, c'était vraiment trop drôle sur ce coup-là" dit Bridgette en essuyant des larmes de joie.

"Tu as raison ma sœur" approuva Leshawna. "Cette vipère l'a bien méritée."

"Pourquoi tout le monde me félicite ?" Demanda discrètement Lindsay à Beth. "Je n'ai pourtant pas faire de représentation de cheerleaders."

"Ne me dit pas que tu ne te rends pas compte que tu viens de ridiculiser Heather devant tout le monde et même devant le pays entier" soupira Beth.

"Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte alors" répondit-elle en se frottant le crâne pour s'en souvenir.

"Et dire qu'elle n'en fait pas exprès" marmonna Beth pour elle-même.

"Le défi d'aujourd'hui va bientôt commencer alors retrouverez moi dans dix minutes devant les cabines dans vos maillots de bain" annonça la voix de Chris à travers le haut-parleur coupant cours aux conversations entre les candidats.

**Confessionnal :**

**_Heather : J'ai déjà été humiliée dans cette maudite émission mais jamais à ce point-là, ils vont regretter de s'être moqués de moi._**

**_Owen : Je me sens beaucoup mieux et plus léger mais c'est dommage d'avoir perdu cette si bonne nourriture._**

**_Jo : Cette épreuve est pour nous. En tant que capitaine de cette équipe, ça serait inacceptable que l'on perde et si jamais ça arrive, la personne qui aura causé cette défaite sans mordre les doigts._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Dix minutes plus tard, les vingt-deux candidats étaient regroupés par équipe devant les cabines et attendaient l'arrivée de Chris. Un grondement se dit entendre et avant qu'ils ne puissent comprendre, un hélicoptère apparut en soulevant un nuage de poussière sur les candidats et après plusieurs secondes à tousser et a essayer de faire disparaître la poussière, ils virent Chris qui juste devant eux.

"Bien le bonjour, chers campeurs" commença Chris. "Le défi d'aujourd'hui sera en deux parties."

"Ah ouais tu es comme ça" critiqua Leshawna. "Même pas un bonjour ?"

"Ne me dit pas que tu t'attendais à ce qu'il te dise bonjour ?" Lui demanda Matt.

"On peut toujours espérer" répondit Leshawna.

"Hum...hum, fermez là je parle" les coupa Chris. "Donc vous devez vous demandez surement pourquoi vous êtes en maillot de bain pour ce défi."

Cameron allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand Chris reprit la parole.

"Ce n'était pas une question. Donc vous êtes dans cette tenue car je trouve que ça va être plus amusant dans le défi et surtout dans la première partie qui est une traversée d'une mare de boue à travers la forêt et après je vous ai réservé une petite surprise puis qu'il s'agira d'escalader la falaise d'où vous avez sauté lors de la première saison."

"Ça ne m'a pas l'air très compliqué, on va réussir les doigts dans me nez" se vanta Jo.

"Donc je suppose que ça ne dérange pas les autres d'augmenter la difficulté en ajoutant quelques pièges dans la falaise et la mare de boue" dit Chris en composant le numéro du producteur pour changer le défi.

"Qu'importe ce que tu dis, tes défis seront toujours simple pour moi, tu n'arriveras jamais à me surprendre."

"Mais tu ne vas pas la fermer un peu, ça va encore nous retomber dessus si ça continue" se plaignit Dakota.

"Laissons cette discussion sans intérêt de côté et passons au départ du défi d'aujourd'hui donc placez-vous sur la ligne de départ" dit Chris en sortant une corne de brume. "Et sachez que notre infirmerie ne contient que quatre places alors réfléchissez bien car je n'ai pas envie de faire exploser le budget médicaments."

Sur cette phrase, il actionne la corne de brume et les candidats partent en courant en direction de la forêt. L'équipe des rongeurs fut la première à arriver et certains s'arrêtèrent net devant la mare.

"Il est hors de question que je marche là-dedans" s'opposa Heather.

"Elle me fait marcher là" dit Gwen qui avait de la boue à hauteur du ventre. "Pour ma part, il est également hors de question que je perde ce défi car tu n'as pas voulu traverser une mare de boue."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va la traverser" la rassura Duncan.

"J'aimerais bien t'y voir" le défia Heather.

"Mais avec plaisir" dit Duncan en rebroussant chemin pour aller chercher Heather.

A côté, Lindsay était dans le même état qu'Heather et refusait également mais Beth eut alors la phrase pour la convaincre.

"Tu sais Lindsay" commença Beth. "La boue est bon pour la peau donc i tu traverses cette mare, ta peau sera encore plus douce qu'avant."

"Dans ce cas-là, il n'y a pas de problème" dit Lindsay en rejoignant ses coéquipiers qui fixaient maintenant Heather qui était toujours statique au bord de la mare de boue et regardait Duncan avancer lentement dans sa direction pour venir la chercher.

"Ça ne sert à rien de te presser amigo" dit Alejandro en retenant Duncan par le bras. "Elle nous rejoindra toute seule."

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" Lui demanda Heather.

"Il suffit de te retourner et tu comprendras" expliqua Alejandro en pointant quelque chose derrière Heather.

Heather se retourna et vit avec horreur Owen courir dans leur direction les yeux fermés.

"Arrête…." commença Heather avant d'être percuté de plein fouet par Owen et d'être propulsé dans la mare de.

Elle réapparu à la surface quelques secondes plus tard, couverte de boue de la tête aux pieds. Les autres membres de l'équipe pouffèrent de rire et se mirent à continuer leur chemin en direction de la falaise.

De leur côté, les loups étaient actuellement en tête et avançaient désormais avec difficulté en direction de la falaise dû à la boue qui leur arrivaient au niveau du torse.

"Traversé une mare de boue en maillot de bain" marmonna Jean manifestement en colère. "Si jamais je tombe sur un piège, je jure que Chris se prendra un bon coup de pied au cul."

"Je suis sûr que ça ferait une bonne histoire à raconter sur mon blog" dit Sierra qui était à côté de Jean et ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle depuis la sortie de la cafétéria.

"Je peux te proposer quelque chose ?" Demanda Jean en regardant si personne ne les regardaient mais les autres membres de l'équipe étaient loin derrière en train d'aider Leshawna qui s'était coincé entre deux arbres après être tombée dans un piège.

"Je suis à l'écoute" répondit Sierra.

"Et bien s'est assez simple. Si tu t'allie avec moi, mon frère et Bridgette, je ferais en sorte que tu sois protéger lors des cérémonies et je serais coopératif sur l'enquête que tu mènes sur notre trio."

"Mais ça veut donc dire qu'à un moment je vais devoir voter contre Cody."

"Et alors, tu ne vas quand même pas une nouvelle fois perdre le jeu pour ton amour avec une personne qui ne m'est pas envers toi ?"

"Je sais que c'est stupide mais ça reste quand même un bon ami" se défendit Sierra.

"Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est un bon ami ?"

"Oui, on s'est dit avant d'arriver sur l'île que l'on ne voterait pas l'un contre l'autre."

"C'est surprenant" dit Jean qui souriait.

"Pourquoi ça ?" Demanda Sierra.

"Tout simplement parce qu'hier lors du défi, Cody a été celui qui a proposé ton élimination si on perdait mais comme Matt a fait une erreur, ils ont changés d'avis sinon s'était toi."

"Comment pourrais-je être sûr que tu ne mens pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas mais je suis une personne franche et quand je n'aime pas une personne, je ne lui cacher pas mais si tu veux être sûr, tu peux demander à Bridgette."

"C'est vrai que l'on peut faire confiance à Bridgette, je lui demanderais et si jamais ce que tu dis es vrai alors peut-être j'accepterais ton marché" dit Sierra.

"Je prends cette réponse comme un oui donc bienvenue dans l'alliance et ne t'inquiète pas, Matt et Bridgette sont au courant."

"Tu m'as l'air d'être bien sûr de toi ?" Lui demanda Sierra.

"Je suis aussi confiant de ma réussite pour cela que de ton échec dans ta mission pour trouver mon secret."

"Donc le secret ne concerne que toi alors et les deux autres essayent donc d'empêcher que cela se sache" marmonna Sierra tout en notant les informations dans son téléphone qu'elle tenait à la surface de la boue.

"Ça me paraît logique, la télévision sais quasiment tout sur les deux autres alors que moi, on ne me connait presque pas donc évidemment que ça va me concerner."

"Et ça ne te fais pas peur de savoir que tout le monde peut savoir ce que tu caches ?" Demanda Sierra clairement intéressé par le sujet.

"Etant donné que personne y compris toi ne le découvrira pas, oui je n'ai pas peur. Rien ne me fait peur à moi" se vanta Jean.

"Tu en es bien sûr" ricana Sierra en cherchant quelque chose sur son portable avant de lui montrer.

"Qu'est-ce que ?" Demanda Jean avant de regarder l'écran et de faire un saut en arrière et de disparaître dans la boue.

"Et une information de vérifier" nota Sierra.

"T'es complètement malade de me montrer ça" grogna Jean en essayant la boue de son visage. "Comment tu as su pour ça ?"

"J'ai demandé à un de mes amis grâce à Skype que j'ai installé sur mon téléphone et il m'a dit que tu avais peur des bébés phoques" se moqua Sierra.

"C'est quelque chose dont je ne préfère pas parler" dit simplement Jean en croisant les bras. "Et qui était cet ami ?"

"Je ne sais pas" répondit Sierra. "Il ne me l'a pas dit mais il était grand, les cheveux bruns… Ça va ?"

"Ouais, parfaitement" dit Jean qui avait été pris d'une quinte de toux qui n'avait rien de naturel.

**Confessionnal :**

**_Jean : Cette fille est pleine de ressources, je devrais me méfier plus d'elle._**

**_Sierra : A ce rythme-là, je ne devrais pas tarder à savoir. Jean a sous-estimé mes compétences mais il va falloir que je m'attaquer aussi à Bridgette et Matt et surtout Bridgette car je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait faire une gaffe._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Un peu plus loin derrière, l'équipe des ours avançait à un rythme un petit plus lent.

"Tu sais que normalement, c'est le garçon qui porte la fille et pas l'inverse" dit Mike à l'attention de Jo qui portait Cameron sur ses épaules car à cause de sa petite taille, il disparaissait sous la boue.

"Si tu continus à parler, je jure que cette mare de boue sera ta tombe et puis voit l'utilité, le gringalet peut repérer les choses élus rapidement que nous" grogna Jo.

"En tout cas, il n'y a rien à signaler" ajouta Cameron.

Dakota plongea alors complètement dans la boue à la surprise des autres.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?" Demanda Trent.

"C'est une blonde, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre" dit Jo.

"C'était juste" souffla alors Dakota en refaisant surface et qui tenait son téléphone dans sa main. "Heureusement que maman était là pour te secourir."

"Vient-elle de parler à son portable ?" Demanda Trent à Cameron.

"Ne cherche pas à comprendre, tu vas t'y habituer" répondit celui-ci.

Quelques mètres devant, Scott et Shaelyn étaient tous les deux et discutaient de ce qui s'était passé précédemment.

"Tu peux m'expliquer ton comportement de tout à l'heure ?" Demanda Scott.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais" dit Shaelyn.

"Sérieux ! Allez, tu ne vas pas me faire la tête pour ça" gémit Scott.

"Ça dépend et n'essaye pas de m'attendrir avec ton regard doux, ça ne marche pas avec moi" le prévînt Shaelyn avant d'ajouter pour elle-même. "Même si je trouve ça trop craquant."

"Pourtant, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, j'ai juste dit que par moment, je m'amusais plus en compagnie de Trent qu'avec toi."

"Mais c'est justement ça qui m'énerve" protesta Shaelyn. "Ça ne fait même pas une semaine que tu le connais et j'ai l'impression que vous vous connaissez depuis toujours alors nous deux, ça fait depuis plus d'un an et demi donc oui, j'ai de quoi être énervée."

"Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas autre chose ?" Demanda Scott. "Et puis de la façon dont tu le dit, j'ai l'impression que l'on est un couple."

"Sûre et certaine et puis je suis prête à parier qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie" dit Shaelyn.

"Non, il n'y a personne mais mon cœur est déjà pris."

"Ça commence à m'intéresser ton histoire," dit Shaelyn avec curiosité. "Tu peux m'en dire plus ?"

"Non !" S'exclama Scott. "Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça et puis je préfère attendre le bon moment."

"Ok" marmonna Shaelyn un peu déçue en regardant vers le sol avant de se prendre un arbre en pleine face.

Scott commença à rigoler en voyant Shaelyn se tenir le visage dans ses mains et ne remarqua pas l'arbre en face de lui qu'il se prit naturellement.

"Bien fait" dit Shaelyn à qui se fut le tour de rigoler.

"Oh les deux amoureux !" Appela Jo. "Vous n'avez pas remarqué que vous allez dans la mauvaise direction ?"

"Désolé" s'excusa rapidement Shaelyn en se dirigeant avec Scott vers leurs coéquipiers qui avaient atteint la fin de la mare de boue. "Et on n'est pas amoureux."

"Blah, blah, blah" dit Jo en levant les yeux au ciel comme les quatre autres.

Après avoir passé plus d'une demi-heure a erré sans but dans la mare de boue à la recherche de la plage pour atteindre la deuxième partie du défi, l'équipe des rongeurs arrivaient enfin avec les deux autres équipes.

"Pourquoi personne d'entre vous n'a commencé l'escalade de la falaise ?" Demanda Gwen.

"Chris nous a demandé d'attendre que tout le monde soit présent sinon on est disqualifié" lui répondit Leshawna qui était venue à ses côtés.

"Et puisque vous êtes maintenant tous présent, on va pouvoir commencer la deuxième partie du défi" s'exprima Chris du haut de la falaise à l'aide d'un mégaphone. "Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, pour gagner, il faut gravir la falaise et qu'il y est le plus de membres de votre équipe au sommet à la fin. Chaque membre a le droit à une tentative pour grimper donc tacher de faire attention et puisque l'équipe des loups possède un membre de plus, elle est donc avantager et je ne ferais rien."

"Génial" dit Matt aux autres. "Ça nous laisse un joker. Quelqu'un veut y aller en premier ?"

"En tant que capitaine de l'équipe, je suis volontaire" s'exclama Harold en se dirigeants en courant vers le lac pour rejoindre la base de la falaise qui mouillant dans ses eaux bleues.

"C'est courageux de sa part je trouve" commenta Cody aux côtés de Jean.

"Moi je trouve ça complètement con mais bon, chacun son avis" répondit Jean ce qui lui valut des regards mécontents de la part de Cody, Leshawna et Zoey.

Pendant ce temps, au pied de la falaise, Harold attendait le signal de départ aux côtés de Jo pour les ours et d'Alejandro pour les rongeurs.

"Go" dit alors Chris en actionnant une corne de brume. "Les relayeurs suivants doivent se présenter au pied de la falaise."

Leshawna pour les loups, Duncan pour les rongeurs et Trent pour les ours se dirigèrent alors vers la falaise pour prendre le relais si jamais un de leur coéquipier venait à tomber ou s'il réussissait à gravir la falaise.

Après quelques minutes, Alejandro et Jo en étaient déjà aux trois-quarts de l'ascension tandis qu'Harold était à la traîne et n'avait même pas atteint la moitié.

"Tu pourrais quand même te dépêcher un peu" lui cria Leshawna qui s'impatientait en bas alors qu'elle voyait les autres s'approcher du haut de la falaise.

"Désolé de vouloir essayer de trouver des appuis stables pour grimper sans aucun risque" dit Harold avant de poser une de ses mains sur un rebord qui céda sous son poids et l'expédia en bas de la falaise.

Leshawna roula des yeux et commença à grimper tandis que Matt qui était le prochain relayeur se précipita dans le lac pour rejoindre la falaise.

"Et on est donc à un point pour les rongeurs et ours"annonça alors Chris après que Jo et Alejandro soient arrivés au sommet.

**Confessionnal :**

**_Jo : Les doigts dans le nez, on ne pouvait pas rêver plus facile comme défi, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait perdre ce défi._**

**_Alejandro : Personnellement, je pense que l'on peut gagner ce défi puisque je suis à peu près sûr que Duncan, Gwen et Heather vont réussir après pour les trois autres je ne sais pas mais je suis sûr qu'Owen n'arrivera même pas à monter d'un mètre._**

**_Harold : Je pense que mon objectif d'impressionner mes coéquipiers à échouer._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Au pied de la falaise, Matt commençait à s'ennuyer étant donné que Leshawna éprouvait de grandes difficultés à monter principalement à cause de son poids. Il avait donc vu Trent et Duncan arriver sans aucun problème au sommet et porter le score de leur équipe à deux partout tandis que la sienne restait bloquée à zéro.

"Enfin" s'exclama Leshawna en posant ses bras sur le sommet de la falaise. "J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais y arriver."

"Allez" l'encouragea Trent. "Plus qu'un dernier petit effort."

Leshawna poussa alors dans ses dernières réserves et au moment où elle allait y arriver, le bord de la falaise s'effondra et elle fut précipitée dans le vide.

"Ah j'adore" rigola Chris. "Je ne l'avait pas vu venir ce coup-là."

Plus bas, Matt attendait toujours et il reçut alors quelques petits cailloux sur la tête. Il se tourna alors vers ses coéquipiers qui lui faisaient de grands signes. Il leva alors la tête et vu une forme sombre arriver droit sur lui et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre, il fut écrasé et entraîné sous l'eau par Leshawna.

"Je n'aime pas ça du tout" marmonna Bridgette le regard paniquée.

Le temps que les stagiaires interviennent pour aller repêcher Leshawna et Matt, les deux autres équipes avaient commencé leur cinquième relais et les scores étaient de quatre pour les rongeurs avec Gwen et Heather qui avaient accrût le score tandis que les ours étaient toujours à deux avec Dakota et Cameron qui avaient échoués.

"Tu veux peut-être me dire quelque chose avant que l'on ne t'envoie à l'infirmerie ?" Demanda Jean à son frère quand son brancard passa à ses côtés.

"Ouais, est-ce que je suis bien coiffé ?"

Jean haussa les sourcils à la question tandis que Bridgette éclata de rire avant de pousser Jean en direction de la falaise.

"A toi, monsieur le grincheux."

"A mon tour" dit alors Shaelyn du côté de l'équipe des ours. Elle s'élança en courant vers le lac avant de trébucher et de s'écraser face contre le sable et ne plus bougé, assommée.

"Cette fille m'exaspère parfois" soupira Scott tandis que Mike essayait de la réveiller sans succès. "J'y vais."

Le défi se poursuivit pendant quelques minutes et l'heure était maintenant au dernier relais et les scores étaient les suivants : l'équipe des rongeurs était à cinq points après une montée de Beth qui avait surpris tout le monde et permis à l'équipe de marquer et de gagner le défi étant donné que l'écart avec les autres était trop élevé. Pour les ours, Scott avait marqué le troisième point et l'équipe des loups avait rattrapé son retard et était à égalité avec trois points grâce à Bridgette, Cody et Sierra. Jean était également tombé et avait rejoint son frère à l'infirmerie pour traumatisme crânien.

Cela se jouait donc entre Mike et Zoey pour savoir qu'elle équipe allait finir deuxième et celle qui allait se retrouver à la cérémonie d'élimination. Owen avait eu de la chance et avait eu le droit de ne pas monter la falaise en raison de la victoire de son équipe.

"Bonne chance" dit Mike à Zoey tandis qu'ils couraient en direction de la falaise mais celle-ci ne répondit pas, concentrée dans sa course.

Etant un peu plus athlétique que Mike, Zoey prit vite de l'avance et c'est avec une marge de cinq mètres qu'elle commença l'ascension de la falaise bien décidé à remporter le défi. Le stress était à son comble parmi les autres membres des deux équipes car personne ne voulait se présenter ce soir à la cérémonie car après deux cérémonies et aucune élimination, celle-ci pouvait s'avérer capitale pour la suite d'un des candidats.

Après plusieurs minutes, on voyait la nette différence entre Mike et Zoey. Mike n'était qu'à la moitié tandis que Zoey arrivait dans le dernier quart de l'ascension avec toujours se visage concentrer et voyant le sommet s'approcher, elle intensifia légèrement son rythme mais ce fut une grave erreur pour elle puisque son pied droit ripa sur le rebord qu'elle voulait atteindre et perdant son équilibre, elle se sentit partir dans le vide.

"Et merde" souffla Zoey qui ferma les yeux dans l'attente d'un contact avec l'eau du lac et ne voulant pas voir les regards de ses coéquipiers qui regardait avec effroi la scène.

Ne sentant pas l'eau autour d'elle, elle ouvrit un œil pour savoir ce qui se passait et vu avec stupéfaction que Mike la retenait après avoir réussi à se saisir d'une de ses mains.

"C'est une blague j'espère !" S'écria Jo. "Lâche-là tout de suite si tu ne veux pas te prendre une raclée."

"Elle a raison" dit Zoey à l'attention de Mike. "Si tu m'aides, c'est toi qui va tomber."

"Et alors ?" Lui répondit Mike. "Peut-être que c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire."

Avant que Zoey ne puisse répondre, Mike utilise ses dernières forces pour la propulsée vers la paroi à laquelle elle s'accroche et elle regarde par la suite, Mike tombé dans le lac.

"Et c'est fini pour les ours qui viendront me retrouver pour la cérémonie de ce soir et si celle des loups ne veut pas y aller non plus, Zoey doit absolument finir" annonça Chris tandis que Jo exprimait un regard dégoûté.

"Allez Zoey, un petit sourire pour mon blog" l'encouragea Sierra en prenant une photo de Zoey qui peinait à gravir les derniers mètres de la falaise.

"Si tu ne ranges pas tout de suite ton portable, je vais te le faire bouffer" la menaça Zoey qui n'avait pas du tout envie de rire et qui après un dernier effort se hissa au sommet de la falaise.

"Et grâce à Zoey" dit Chris avec son mégaphone pour les candidats qui avaient échoués lors de l'ascension et attendaient sur la plage en bas. "C'est l'équipe des ours qui rejoindra ce soir à la cérémonie et là j'informe pour de vrai qu'il y aura vraiment quelqu'un qui fera le grand saut."

"Juste une question McLean ?" Demanda alors Jo. "Comment on fait pour descendre ?"

"Comme ça" répondit Bridgette en poussant Jo dans le vide avant que Chris ne puisse répondre.

"Je n'aurais pas fait mieux" déclara Chris.

"Oh ce n'est rien" dit Bridgette en souriant avant de sauter à son tour dans le lac puisque s'était le seul moyen de redescendre et fut ensuite suivit par les autres.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Jo: Donc si je résume cette journée, je me fait d'une part une nouvelle fois humiliée par cette blondasse de Bridgette et d'une autre, on perd le défi à cause de Mike qui préfère perdre que de voir sa chérie se faire éliminer. Je n'oublie pas non Shaelyn qui a réussi à s'assommer en trébuchant sur la plage, c'est vraiment pathétique._**

**_Bridgette: Je ne sais pas si c'est depuis que je côtoie Matt et son frère mais j'ai de moins en moins de remords à faire des sales coups aux personnes que je déteste. Avant, j'aurais trouvé que cela n'en valait pas la peine de se mettre à leur niveau mais c'est tellement excitant que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher._**

**_Mike: C'est vrai que j'ai fait une grosse erreur en aidant Zoey. Les autres ont dû prendre cela pour une trahison de ma part mais je ne voulais vraiment pas que Zoey se fasse éliminer et maintenant, je pense très certainement que c'est moi qui vais en faire les frais._**

**_Zoey: Je suis contente que mon équipe est échappée à la cérémonie mais je suis aussi très triste car avec ce qu'il a fait, Mike va probablement être éliminé et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Mais tout n'est pas fini, peut-être qu'ils vont éliminer Shaelyn qui n'a rien fait lors de l'épreuve où alors Jo pour éviter qu'elle ne s'installe trop dans l'équipe en tant que capitaine._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

L'après-midi n'était pas encore fini et les membres de l'équipe des ours à l'exception de Jo et Mike discutaient sur les docks en bois tout en profitant de l'apparition du soleil.

"C'est vraiment trop la honte de ma vie" soupira Shaelyn. "Je me suis ridiculisé en beauté lors de l'épreuve."

"J'admets que tu t'es surpassée cette fois" ricana Scott. "Les gens vont se demander à ce rythme-là comment tu as fait pour te rendre en finale lors de la saison précédente."

"Ne fait pas attention à lui" dit Cameron à l'attention de Shaelyn ce qui lui valut un regard mécontent de Scott. "Prend exemple sur moi, j'ai gagné la quatrième saison alors que je n'ai juste aucune capacité physique, j'ai réussi à être discret et à faire mon chemin vers la finale."

"Tu oublis juste les moments où tu as été martyrisés par Jo où par moi-même" lui rappela Scott.

"Peut-être mais je viens de remarquer une chose, où est ce requin mutant qui t'as tant fait courir ? Etant donné que l'on est sur l'île, il devrait être dans le coin" lui dit Cameron en souriant satisfait de voir Scott sauté dans les bras de Trent qui ne comprit rien sur le moment.

"C'est pour quoi ça ?" Demanda Trent en regardant Scott qui remarqua dans qu'elle position il était et descendit de Trent.

"Désolé" S'excusa Scott. "Certaines personnes aiment bien me rappeler ma mauvaise rencontre."

Trent lança un regard d'incompréhension et Shaelyn lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

"Je ne savais pas, désolé" Dit Trent.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir" Répondit Scott en haussant les épaules.

"Pas que j'ai envie d'interrompre votre conversation mais est-ce que l'on pourrait parler du vote de ce soir ?" Demanda alors Dakota en levant les yeux de son téléphone.

"Depuis quand le vote des autres t'intéresse t'il temps ?" Répondit Shaelyn. "Si je me souviens bien, l'année dernière tu te fichais un peu contre qui tu votais."

"Tout simplement parce que cette année, ça va être différent et je compte bien arriver jusqu'à la finale de cette émission. Même si je ne gagne ce n'est pas grave mais au moins, tous les téléspectateurs m'auront vu beaucoup plus longtemps que seulement sept épisodes par saison." Dit Dakota.

"Et tu proposes donc quoi comme solution ?" Demanda Trent, intéressé.

"Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous veulent voter contre Jo" Commença Dakota. "Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux éliminer Mike comme ça, un sentiment de confiance va s'installer chez Jo et elle ne s'attendra jamais dans les cérémonies suivantes à ce faire éliminer."

"Il est hors de question que je vote contre Mike" Protesta Cameron. "C'est mon meilleur ami."

"Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi intelligente" Dit Scott à l'attention de Dakota. "Même si j'apprécie bien Mike, il est quand même à moitié responsable de la défaite d'aujourd'hui donc je ne suis pas contre son élimination."

"Quoi ? Shaelyn, tu en penses quoi de ton côté" S'exclama Cameron qui commençait à craindre pour l'avenir dans le jeu de son ami.

"Désolé Cameron mais ils ont raison" Expliqua Shaelyn. "Mike fait partie de mes meilleurs amis mais..."

"Mais tu préfères sauver ta peau" Termina Cameron avant de se lever et de partir en direction des cabines pour avoir un peu plus de tranquillité.

"Vous ne croyez pas que vous y êtes allé un peu fort ?" Demanda Trent pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

"Peut-être mais il faut qu'il se rende compte qu'à la base s'est un jeu individuel et qu'il est obligé contre des personnes qui sont ses amis. C'est comme ça" Répondit Dakota.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Cameron: Le jeu n'a pas commencé depuis bien longtemps et je vais probablement perdre mon ami le plus proche. La suite risque d'être longue surtout si je ne me fait pas éliminer tout de suite. Heureusement qu'il y a encore Zoey._**

**_Scott: J'aurais vraiment aimé voter contre Jo mais étant donné qu'elle plus physique que Mike et que Dakota à proposer un plan intéressant donc pourquoi pas ce choix de vote. _**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Pendant ce temps-là sur la plage au pied de la falaise, Mike et Zoey étaient restés pour discuter à l'écart des autres sur les événements à venir et sur ce qui s'était passé lors de l'épreuve.

"Bien, je suppose que tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris de faire ça durant le défi alors que tu sais très bien que l'on n'est pas dans la même équipe ?" Demanda Zoey qui avait l'air très contrariée.

"Désolé mais sur le coup je n'ai pas réfléchi et je me suis dit que si jamais ton équipe perdait le défi, s'est toi qui aurait été éliminé" Répondit Mike.

"Et alors ? J'aurais accepté le fait que ce soit de ma faute et tant pis pour moi si je devais partir. Tu n'avais pas le droit de te mêler de ça."

"Je sais et maintenant je suis vraiment dans de sales de draps" Soupira Mike. "Jo ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup et je suis sûr que Cameron ne votera pas pour moi mais les autres."

"Espère quand même" Lui dit Zoey dont la colère avait diminuée. "Tu penses que Scott et Shaelyn vont voter contre toi ?"

"Même si on est assez proche, Shaelyn s'attire souvent les foudres de Jo donc je pense qu'elle se sent menacer et Scott est prêt à tout pour la protéger même si pour cela il faut m'éliminer ce que je comprends parfaitement."

"En tout cas, profitons de ces derniers moments sans se disputer pour ne pas que l'on est de regrets si jamais c'est toi qui sort ce soir" Dit Zoey.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi" Dit Mike en souriant à Zoey.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cabine des loups, Harold avait organisé une réunion de crise au grand dam de ses coéquipiers à l'exception de Zoey qui était toujours en compagnie de Mike.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi te sert cette réunion" Dit Cody d'un air ennuyé assis sur son lit.

"Je suis d'accord avec le gringalet" Ajouta Jean. "Je ne vois rien d'alarmant."

"Vous ne voyez vraiment rien du tout d'alarmant ?" Demanda Harold d'un air surpris.

"Désolé de te dire ça mais je suis d'accord avec eux" Lui dit Leshawna.

"J'ai organisé cette réunion car depuis le début du jeu, notre équipe n'a pas remporté un seul défi" S'écria Harold. "Je suis le seul qui l'a remarqué ou quoi ?"

"Et qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire" Dit Matt en baillant. "On n'a peut-être pas gagné de défi mais on est toujours huit dans l'équipe. Même si je pense que l'on aurait pu gagner mais la personne concernée se reconnaîtra."

"S'il te plait Matt" Soupira Bridgette. "Tu m'avais promis que tu essayerais de provoquer moins de conflits cette année."

"T'inquiète pas" Dit Jean. "Matt ne respecte que les promesses qu'il fait envers moi et je ne pense pas c=que ça va changer de sitôt."

"Et pour en revenir au défi ?" Demanda Leshawna. "C'est bien moi qui est la personne visée, non ?"

"Evidemment" Répondit Matt comme si c'était une évidence. "Si tu serais moins grosse, le rebord de la falaise n'aurait pas céder et je ne me serais pas fait écraser par ton énorme cul. Donc tu nous as fait perdre deux points."

"Ah ouais" S'exclama Leshawna avant d'empoigner Matt par le col de son maillot. "Et tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon cul ?"

"Vas-y, ça m'intéresse" Dit Matt en souriant.

"Cette équipe est vraiment passionnante" Commenta Sierra en venant aux côtés de Jean qui regardait Matt et Leshawna qui en étaient venus aux mains et se battaient sur le sol. "J'ai plein de choses à raconter sur mes blogs."

"Je suppose que tu en as un pour chaque candidat" Plaisanta Jean ne croyant pas que s'était possible.

"Exactement mais j'ai encore trop peu d'informations sur toi donc il va falloir que je pose encore plusieurs questions."

"Attends !" Dit alors Jean. "Tu as vraiment un blog pour chaque candidat de l'émission ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant je vais t'appeler Stalker Woman."

"Bien trouver" Eu le temps de commenter Matt qui était prisonnier par Leshawna qui s'était assis sur lui en signe de victoire."

"Et ça veut dire quoi ?" Demanda Sierra.

"Je pensais que tu le savais, ça veut dire la femme harceleuse" Répondit Jean.

"Tu penses vraiment que je suis une harceleuse ?" Demanda Sierra avec une petite voix.

"Ah merde" soupira Jean qui ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. "Je voulais pas dire une harceleuse mais plutôt une passionnée qui est à fond dans sa passion même si ça peut sembler bizarre pour certaines personnes."

"Merci" Dit Sierra en retrouvant le sourire.

"Si c'est moi qui aurait été à sa place" Dit Bridgette à Jean. "Il y a longtemps que je t'en aurait mise une dans ta gueule."

"Mademoiselle commence à devenir grossière à ce que je vois" Dit Jean en tirant la langue à Bridgette. "Et puis de toute façon, tu ne peux pas me taper puisqu'à chaque fois, tu as l'impression de taper Matt et ça te met mal à l'aise."

"Toucher" Répondit Bridgette.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Cody: Je suis content d'une part que Sierra ne soit plus tout le temps sur mon dos mais en même temps, de la voir sans arrêt avec Jean me dérange car je suppose qu'il est aussi tordu que son frère donc j'ai mon œil sur lui._**

**_Leshawna: A part les petits conflits entre moi et les jumeaux, je pense que l'équipe tient la route et l'obstination d'Harold sur le fait qu'il va arriver quelque chose de mauvais m'exaspère. Il n'arrête pas de me dire que l'équipe va subir le même sort que lors de la troisième ou tous les membres de l'équipe avaient été éliminés les uns après les autres._**

**_Bridgette: Comparer à l'année dernière, je pense avoir mes chances pour aller plus loin et je n'ai pas l'habitude de me vanter mais je peux vous assurer que je ferais parti des derniers membres de l'équipe. Aucun doute là-dessus, Matt et Jean ont déjà tout prévus._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

La nuit venait de tomber sur l'île de Wawanakwa et les sept membres de l'équipe des ours qui sera bientôt réduite à six, venaient de voter au confessionnal et attendaient la venue de Chris.

"Bien, comme tout le monde est là, je suppose que l'on peut commencer la cérémonie" dit Chris en arrivant devant eux avec un plateau où se trouvaient les six guimauves. "C'est votre première cérémonie de la saison et pas de chance, cette élimination."

"Arrête avec tes paroles à deux balles et balance les guimauves que je puisse aller dormir" maugréa Jo.

"Toujours aimable à ce que je vois" dit Chris avant d'empoigner la première guimauve. "Le premier candidat qui continu le jeu, c'est Scott."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Trent."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Cameron."

…

…

…

…

"Dakota."

Chris regarda ensuite les trois derniers candidats en face de lui.

"Franchement" commença Chris. "Je n'ai pas été surpris de voir que s'est vous trois qui ont eu des votes. Shaelyn, tu as été juste complètement nulle lors du défi, encore pire que Lindsay ce qui est vraiment déplorable."

Shaelyn baissa la tête, honteuse en repensant à sa performance médiocre.

"Jo" continua Chris. "Je suppose que ton caractère ne plait toujours pas aux autres et toi Mike, en voulant sauver ta chère petite copine de la défaite, tu as provoqué la défaite de ton équipe tout en t'attirant les foudres de tes coéquipiers, vont-ils te le faire payer ? En tout cas, l'avant dernière guimauve est pour Shaelyn."

Il lança la guimauve dans la direction de Shaelyn qui l'attrapa et soupira de soulagement.

"Et la dernière est pour…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Jo" dit Chris en envoyant la dernière guimauve. "Mike, t'es dehors et puis il faut reconnaître que ce que tu as fait lors du défi était vraiment con."

"Je sais, pas la peine de me le rappeler" soupira Mike avant de se tourner vers ses coéquipiers. "Je ne vous en veux, je le savais que s'était moi qui allais partir. Continuer à vous battre, on se revoit bientôt."

Mike se dirigea vers le bord de la falaise où se tenait Chris qui souriait comme un fou.

"C'est pour quoi ce sourire ?"

"Tout simplement parce que l'on va procéder à la première élimination de la saison" répondit Chris.

"Et comment elle fonctionne ?" Demanda Mike en se penchant pour voir en bas de la falaise les eaux du lac qui brillaient sous la lune qui venait d'apparaître.

"De cette manière" dit Chris en poussant Mike dans le dos qui fut précipité au bas de la falaise. "Et fait attention aux requins, ils doivent être de sortie ce soir."

"QUOI ?" Hurla Mike qui n'avait pas entendu ce que venait de dire et commença à se diriger vers le bateau situer plus loin dans le lac pour l'amener loin de l'île.

"Il y a vraiment des requins dans le lac ?" Demanda Cameron.

"Oui mais là ça m'inquiète" dit Chris.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Les membres de l'équipe reconnurent le cri de Mike.

"Ah" soupira Chris. "Tout va bien, je me suis inquiéter pour rien."

Il laissa ensuite les candidats qui essayaient de localiser la silhouette de Mike dans le lac.

**FIN CHAPITRE 3**


End file.
